


CLAN DE LOBOS

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, alpha/beta/omega
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: - Tu eres mi humano. Y yo soy tu lobo.Somos uno mismo, aún que no lo creas. Tú eres mi caperucita roja y yo soy tu lobo feroz. -
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, blindshipping - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. CAPERUCITA Y EL LOBO FEROZ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo fue edita

**“— Qué enormes ojos tienes. —”** Dijo caperucita.  
  
 **“—Es para verte mejor. —”** Respondió el lobo, rodeando al de Capucha Roja, mientras este estaba atento a los movimientos del lobo negro.  
  
 **“— Qué orejas tan grandes tienes. —”** **  
  
“— Son para escucharte mejor. —”**

El lobo dejó de rodear al de Capucha Roja para luego caminar directamente hacia él, mientras su transformación quedaba atrás volviéndose a su forma humana.  
  
Una vez que el hombre, antes lobo, se plantó frente a su caperucita, este le tomó gentilmente las mejillas para acariciarla.

El chico de Capucha Roja, levantó sus manos y las posicionó en el pecho de aquel hombre de tez morena y ojos brillantes.  
  
Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, grabando en su memoria aquella mirada llena de amor y deseo.  
  
 **— Lobo. —** Mencionó el oji- amatista

 **— Caperucita. —** Mencionó este con un ronroneo juguetón que llamó mucho la atención de Yugi.  
  
Atem por su parte, vio los labios rosados del menor.  
  
 **“— Qué enormes dientes tienes. —”** **  
**  
Atem sonrió mostrando sus dientes tan blancos y sus colmillos.

 **“—Son para comerte mejor. —”**  
  
Susurro bajamente para los dos mientras se acercaba al cuello de Yugi, mientras este sonreía juguetón.

_“¿Quién dice que caperucita y el lobo feroz, no pudieron llevarse bien?, ¿quién dice que el lobo debe ser siempre el malo?, ¿Quién dice que ellos deben de seguir las reglas de los cuentos de hadas?, ellos las rompen._

__

**Clan de lobos te da la bienvenida.**


	2. Había Una Vez...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Jxy-c8-E9HI

No se cómo comenzar todo esto, desde _"había una vez"_ o _"todo inicio..."_  
  
No soy muy bueno para relatar una historia, ni siquiera para hablar, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda, quiero contar lo que he me pasó desde que llegué a Domino, un pueblo que está lejos de la ciudad y de mi propia zona de confort.

Un lugar al que fui obligado a viajar para quedarme durante tres años, en lo que concluía mi bachillerato, mientras mi hermano mayor cursaba la universidad en el mismo campus que yo.

Era realmente increíble como bachiller y universidad estaban juntos, claro que divididos por el estacionamiento, se podría decir que la universidad que daba solo cruzando la calle, quedaba justo enfrente de mi instituto, así que sería fácil buscar a mi hermano para irnos a casa juntos o para buscarlo si requería de algo.

Pero creo que me estoy adelantando mucho.  
  
Empezaré desde el principio.  
  
Mi nombre es Yugi Muto , hijo de Diana Muto y Jerad Muto, son mis padres y junto con mi inseparable hermano Timaeus Muto, iba a viajar con él a un lugar alejado de todo lo que conocía.

Claro que mi madre en un principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero a la larga, cuando se estaba planea do lo del viaje, aceptó, pues así me mantendría alejado de los problemas que habían surgido en la empresa de mamá y papá y debían de arreglarlo pronto o tendrian problemas más grandes más adelante si no lo resolvían ahora y eso les quitaba el tiempo para atendernos, para cuidarnos y vigilarnos de que no estuviéramos haciendo algo incorrecto, era imposible que nos cuidaran.

Para ello Timaeus surgió algo que me desconcertó por conpleto; sugirió la idea de que él me cuidaría mientras ellos resolvían sus problemas, mis padres lo dudaron muchas veces, no creían que Timaeus estuviera preparado para tenerme bajo su cuidado, pero mi padre, al pensarlo varios días aceptó justificándose ante mamá que esto demostraría que Timaeus sería un buen Alfa para la familia; cuidaría de mi, me protegería, me vigilaria en el transcurso de mi estadía allá, en Domino.

Mamá dudaba, le decía a papá que yo no estaba listo para ese tipo de cosas y no es que desconfiara de su primer hijo, no. Ella sabía que Timaeus sería capaz de dar su vida por mí y por cualquier miembro de la familia... Solo qué...

Ella se refería a mi como un ser frágil cómo ella.  
  
Pará estar en Domino yo no estaba preparado, apenas cumpliría los 15 años, entraría por primera vez al instituto, un territorio desconocido para mi como lo eran esas tierras.  
  
Mamá le decía a papá y a mi hermano que yo no estaba preparado, ¿cómo entregaría a su hijo a los lobos sin saber protegerse? ¡Se lo comerían vivo!.

Expresó mi madre mientras negaba repetidas veces y desempacaba mis cosas que ya habían sido empacadas por mi propio padre y mi hermano.  
  
Ellos protestaron, me dijeron que aún que fuera un simple mortal tendrían que dejarme ir; _“algún día Yugi será todo un hombre y ya no va a necesitar más a su mamá. Debes dejarlo vivir, mujer.”_

Dijo mi padre con voz calmada mientras sujetaba a mamá de los hombros, ella solo lloro en su pecho contestando:

 _“Lo sé, es solo qué... Yo pensé que no era necesario esto. Qué no era necesario entrenarlo, pensé que viviría como un chico normal y ahora, él debe de conocer las tierras donde alguna vez vivimos y sin entrenamiento... Jared, tengo miedo a que le pase algo.”  
_  
Dijo mamá lamentándose.

_“No le va a pasar nada mi cielo. Esta con Timaeus, él lo protegerá, recuerda que mis mocosos son inseparables, se cuidan la espalda el uno al otro y aun que no hayamos entrenado a Yugi, el sabe que debe de cuidar de su hermano así como Timaeus de él.”_

_“Pero...”_ _  
  
“Pero nada mi amor.” Le calló mi padre con un beso en sus labios y luego se separó. “Es hora, debemos de cumplir nuestra misión.”_

Mi madre con ojos lagrimosos asintió, volvió empacar mis cosas y se fue con mi padre a su habitación sin saber que yo los estaba escuchando desde otra parte de mi habitación dejándome con miles de preguntas.

¿Qué era Alfa?, ¿qué sabía mi hermano y de qué debía de protegerme?, ¿De qué tierras estaban hablando mis padres?, ¿qué me esconden?, ¿De qué entrenamiento hablaban?.  
  
No lo sé... Jamás lo supe, jamás me atreví a preguntarles, pues resultaría castigado por ello.

Entonces, aquí estábamos. Aún qué confundido y algo molesto por irme lejos de lo que una vez fue mi casa, nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Japón.  
  
— ¿Enserio no me puedo quedar?. — Intente por última vez converger a mis padres de queswrme en la ciudad pero ellos se negaban.

— Ya te dijimos por sexta vez que no. —Mi madre me besa la frente acomoda mi camisa, peina mi cabello con sus dedos y luego se aleja con un pellizco de mejillas. Pará hacerle lo mismo a mi hermano, mire a mi padre.  
  
Este me veía con una sonrisa de medio lado, golpeó gentilmente mi hombro y luego me despeino haciendo que mi madre le reprochar a por demoro a su trabajo, eso no evitó que ambos se vieran con amor y que se tomarán de sus manos.

— Muy bien, repasemos una vez más el plan... —Dijo mi padre.  
  
—Tomar el avión, llamar un taxi, llegar a casa y desempacar. No salir, no hablar con desconocidos. Cuidar y proteger al enano...  
  
—¡Oye!. — Me queje.

—Seré responsable, no se preocupen, vayan tranquilos. Yo lo cuido. — Prosiguió mi hermano.  
  
Mi padre asintió.  
  
—Perfecto, veo que te sabes el plan de memoria. — Dijo.

— [ Vuelo 105. Londres, Inglaterra, favor de abordar su vuelo. Repito...]. —  
  
—Llegó la hora, mocosos. — Dijo papá con su boleto en mano cómo mamá.  
  
—[Vuelo 110. Pueblo, Domino. Favor de abordar su vuelo.] —

—Llegó la hora, mocosos. — Dijo papá con su boleto en mano cómo mamá.  
  
—[Vuelo 110. Pueblo, Domino. Favor de abordar su vuelo.] —  
  
—Sí, ya es hora. —Dijo mi hermano pasándome mi boleto de avión. — Los llamaré en cuanto lleguemos en casa, me aseguraré de que todo esté en orden. —

—Asegúrate de eso, ¿de acuerdo?. —Mi padre y mi hermano cruzaron miradas, parecían que se estaban diciendo algo con la mirada, a saber que era...  
—Cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea. Avísanos de lo que ocurra, ¿de acuerdo?. — Le dijo mi madre a Timaeus, este asintió. — Cuídense mucho mis niños. Recuerden que los amo mucho. — Mi madre nos abrazó por última vez, aún que jote que el abrazo que le dio a mi hermano perduró un poco más.

—Mujer, es hora. — Mi padre jalo a mi madre lentamente hasta donde debían de partir, nos miraron una vez más mientras caminaban y se despedían con su mano, al igual que nosotros de ellos.  
  
Cuando ya no los vimos, nosotros nos marchamos de igual modo hacia nuestro avión.  
  
Pasamos por todo el proceso y cuando estuvimos dentro del avión, me sentí muy melancólico.

amás me había separado de mis padres y mi familia, ahora nos separábamos por el asunto de la empresa que tenían mis padres. Siempre tenía a mi familia unida y ahora ya no la tengo.  
  
No se por qué, pero algo me dice que yo me quedaré sólo en este viaje.  
  
Debí negarme.

— Descuida, Yu. Vamos estar bien. Voy a protegerte. — Timaeus, coloca su mano sobre mí hombro para reconfortarme.  
  
— Lo sé. Es solo qué... — Mire por la ventanilla a lo lejos podía ver como el avión de mamá y papá despegaba. — Jamás había sentido este sentimiento de vacío. —

—Descuida, ya pasará. Te prometo que cuando estemos en Domino, te pondrás mejor. — Me consoló y después me abrazo. — ¡Ya se!, ¿qué tal si cuando llegamos, te doy un recorrido por el pueblo?, se que no te gusta salir, pero apuesto que te gustara el lugar, es tranquilo y pacífico, nada del otro mundo. Sólo es un pueblito con criaturas "inofensivas". —

Parecía que el lugar que decía mi hermano le gustaba y doy por hecho que ya lo conoce, no por nada me habla muy bien de ello.  
  
— Okey. Aceptó el recorrido. —  
  
Hubiera preferido otra cosa, pues al aceptar también estaba aceptando mi condena.


	3. Bienvenido A Domino.

\- Atem, hijo. Debes entender que es por tu bien. Solo trata de entender qué ... -   
  
quierenQué ?, ¿qué ?, ¿qué me quieran casar con alguien a quien no amo ?, ¿de verdad eso quieren papá y tú ?, de padre si pude creerlo; soy una decepción para él, pero tú ... -

—Hijo, sabes que no hay opción cuando se trata del bienestar de la familia. -   
  
Yo podría decepcionado y traicionado, no podría creer que mis padres tratarán de buscar una persona para que me quede con ella todo el resto de mi vida.

Sin duda alguna era lo peor que me hubiera hecho, pero no iba a dejar que pasara, de alguna manera tenía que hacer algo.   
  
Trago en seco, la sola idea de irme por mi cuenta me envía un escalofrío directo a mi espina dorsal. Sí estoy solo es más probable de que muera por los enemigos que tengo allá afuera, pero si me quedo, me tendré que casar con alguien a quien yo no amo. Pará ser sinceros, ser descuartizado por el enemigo no sonaba tan mal.

Mire a mi madre, ella estaba enfrente de mi con sus ojos tristes y deprimidos.   
  
—Solo dilo. —Le digo un poco más calmado y también decepcionado por mí mismo. Mi madre suelta un sollozo que suena ahogado y yo abraza mientras correspondo su abrazo.

Se que ella no quiere esto para mí, pero mi padre es tan hijo de puta, que hará lo que sea para su descendencia no acabe, me conseguirá una mujer, la que sea, para que pueda procrear y así nuestro linaje será en tarta.   
  
Es un maldito egoísta, ni siquiera me ha dejado buscar a mi compañera o compañero.

—Atem, puedes irte de aquí. Vete, muy lejos, donde el no pueda encontrar y busca a esa persona especial. - Me suplicaba mi madre.   
  
—Pero no puedo. —Le digo con dolor en mis palabras, si yo voy, Samel vendrá y hará un caos en la manada. - La manada es mi familia y tu sabes bien, que no me iré, no los dejaré ... —Suelto un suspiro lleno de resignación. - Aún que deba de sacrificar mi felicidad. -

-¡NO!. —Me niega mientras me separa de ella. - Vete mientras puedas. No arruines tu felicidad como yo arruine la mía. - Desvía la mirada. - Yo haré carga aquí, aún más que debatir sacrificar mi vida. -   
  
—Ni lo pienses. - Le interrumpo. —Yo yo quedo. Solo ... Solo ... ¡Haz que papá me dé más tiempo !, lo conseguiré, buscaré al amor de mi vida. -

¿Qué pasa si no es así? - Me pregunta mi hermana que viene llegando con el semblante más que serio, sus brazos están cruzados.   
  
—Entonces no me quedara de otra más que obligar a alguien a que sea mi compañero. -

Mi hermana me impresionó a lo que él dijo y mi mamá también. Se que la respuesta que di no era la que querían, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer ?, no me iba a casar con aquella mujer que solo está interesada en el material.   
  
\- Atem - Mi hermana se acerca a mi y coloca su mano en mi hombro. - Papá quiere hablar contigo. -   
  
Mierda

* * *

\- ¿Esta es la casa? - Pregunté mientras pensaba en una casa de dos pisos de color negro, es un poco más grande que nuestra casa anterior, se ve que la remodelación.

\- Así es. ¿Te gusta ?. - Tim se coloca a mi lado mirando también la vista de la casa. - La remodele para ti. Debo decir que no fue fácil, pero con la ayuda de un par de amigos los términos antes de lo previsto. - Me da un golpe gentil en mi espalda, luego camina hacia la puerta principal. —Ven, te mostraré nuestro hogar. -

Me encamine hacia él, me adentre a la casa y lo primero que vi, fue que las paredes eran de un color blanco pulcro, estaba amueblado, el piso era de madera y al fondo en el pasillo principal, había una puerta corrediza hecha de cristal donde podía ver lo que parecía ser un jardín y más adelante estaba el inicio del bosque.

\- Sala Cocina Baño Armario Cuarto de invitados. Jardín Auto. Sala de videojuegos. Mi habitación y tu habitación. -   
  
Timeo me enseñó el resto de la casa, debo decir que era espaciosa y estaba muy bien equipada, tenía aire acondicionado y para ser sinceros, sí me gusta la casa, pero que sea mi hogar ... No lo creo.

\- Te dejo en tu habitación para que te acomodes. Iré abajo a desempacar algunas cosas que la trayectoria de casa y que me llegaron por correo. Por cierto, ¿quieres que salgamos a comer ?, yo invito. Así puedes ver el resto del pueblo. -   
  
—Claro. Me gustaría - Respondía mientras tenían un enorme cama con sábanas negras. ¡Era demasiado grande! Me siento muy solo en esa cosa, lo bueno de todo esto, es que no rodare y me cae.

\- Bien. Te envío un mensaje de texto para que bajes. -

— De acuerdo. — Respondí, luego mi hermano se fue cerrando la puerta de mi nueva habitación. Camine hacia dónde estaba el balcón, abrí las puertas y sentí el aire chocar contra mi rostro, me abrace a mi mismo, en este lugar hará mucho frío, por lo que el tiempo que dure estando aquí usaré chaquetas y sudaderas. Además, eso no quita el hecho de que tenga una buena vista hacia el bosque, una parte del pueblo y una hacia la cascada que se podía ver desde un acantilado, inclusive podía escuchar como caía el agua.  
  
— No está mal. — Me atreví a decir mientras volvía hacia el interior de mi cuarto a desempeñar mis cosas que había traído.

* * *

— Lo siento chicos no estoy de humor hoy para salir. — Dije mientras caminaba con mi grupo de amigos al bosque.

¿Bromeas ?, ¡debes de ir !, recuerda que le debemos de dar la bienvenida a Timeo. ¡El llega hoy !. - Akmet, amigo mío, Omega y caperucita de Timeo, trata de convencerme por qué vaya con ellos a darle la buena vida a uno de mis mejores amigos y mano derecha, pero estaba tan rápido y estresado por la charla que tuve con mi padre, que temo, que si voy hacia esa pequeña reunión lo arruina todo con mi mal humor.

\- Vayan ustedes chicos, necesito estar solo por un rato. - Les dije.   
  
\- Atem, si hay algo que te molesta, puedes decirnos. Sabes que estamos contigo. - Jaden, es humano, compañero de Yusei, uno de mis otros amigos y amigos, y hace falta agregar que Jaden es su caperucita.

\- Solo es lo típico. Problemas con mi padre. - Conteste.   
  
\- Entonces debemos suponer que este día no lo pasaras con nosotros. - Yusei, es bueno saber que se da cuenta de las cosas, además el me conoce desde que éramos pequeños y sabe la relación que llevo con mi padre. - Le diremos a Timeo que le mandas saludos. -

—Gracias. - Conteste yéndome por otro sendero que iba directo a lo profundo del bosque mientras ellos se iban al pueblo humano.

* * *

—Y estos amigos tuyos, ¿son buenos? - Le pregunto.   
  
—¡Por supuesto! ¡Hasta te van agradar !. - Me respondió mi hermano entusiasta mientras conducía.   
  
\- Pues eso espero. Los otros que tenías eran unos patanes. -   
  
No te preocupes. Ellos son diferentes. -


	4. ¿Quiénes Son?.

La cena con Tim era amena, muy pacífica y relajante, el lugar al cual me llevó a comer estaba muy tranquilo ademas de que tenía ese exquisito olor a leche con chocolate, nada podría interrumpir este momento, estaba lleno de paz.  
  
— No te lo pregunté antes, pero, ¿quién te dio esa sudadera roja?. — Me preguntó intrigante por la prenda de color rojo como la sangre.

— Oh, mamá. — Respondí sin problema.  
  
—¿Mamá?. — Preguntó sorprendido mi hermano. — ¿C-cuándo?. — Parecía estar nervioso.  
  
— Mientras acomodaba mis cosas, en una de las cajas que traje de casa, me encontré con el regalo de mamá. —

—¿Y tenía nota?. — Me siguió preguntando.  
  
— Pues, solo decía que me quería mucho y que la usará para este lugar ya que hace mucho frío aquí. Y a decir verdad, si que es muy cálida. —  
  
—¿Qué más?. —

—¿Uh?, ¿más?, es todo. No poseía otro recado, a lo mejor solo me la dio por mi cumpleaños, ya sabes, ya paso y ella no pudo venir a mi cumple, tal vez por eso me la dio. — Explique, aunque para Timaeus, eso no era así.  
  
— Es bonita... Aun que te sugiero que esa sudadera no te la pongas aquí. — Me dijo.  
  
—¿Eh?, ¿por qué no?, es un regalo de mamá. — Le dije. — Será lo último que tenga de ella por estos tres años. —

Tim ya no dijo nada con mi última respuesta, solo se mantuvo callado.

Hasta que la campanilla de la puerta del pequeño restaurante resonó por el lugar, algunas voces de chicos aparecieron y en mi campo de visión aparecieron tres chicos vestidos con pantalones negros, botas de cuero que resonaban fuerte en el suelo, chaquetas de color negro, el cabello de esos tipos era de diferente color; café, rubio y negro, su mirada parecía estar llena de frialdad, aparte parecía que con tan sólo de verlos estos te podían matar, aún que tuvieran un lindo color en ellos; el azul y verde predominan en cada chico, el rubio tenía sus ojos verdes, el castaño y el de cabello azabache tenían los ojos azules.  
  
—¿Quiénes son?. — Le pregunté a mi hermano, este me miró a mi y luego hacía atrás. — ¿Son tus amigos?. —

—No. — Dijo. Luego re-dirigió su vista hacia a mí. — Baja la mirada y ya no los veas. — Me indicó, me quedé confundido. — Yugi. — Tuve que bajar la mirada debido a la mirada tan severa que me dio mi hermano, aún así, aquellos chicos me dieron curiosidad, parecía que estaban desprendiendo un aura realmente misteriosa.

Seguí con mi aperitivo. Un sandwich de jamón con queso derretido junto con unos huevos revueltos. Algo simple para mi gusto.  
  
— Mira quién está aquí. — Escuche a uno de los chicos, el rubio estuvo apuntó de acercarse a la mesa cuando de la nada mi hermano se paro justo enfrente del rubio, quien era más bajo que mi hermano.

— Ni un paso más. —Dijo Tim.  
  
—¿Por qué?, ¿temes qué me coma a ese lindo chico detrás tuyo?. —  
  
Pase saliva en automático, la voz de rubio era profunda, burlona y parecía tener cierto tono excitante en él.  
  
— ¿No deberían de estar revolcándose con alguna chica?. — Habló mi hermano.

— ¿Qué dices?. — Ahora el castaño apareció en el campo de visión de mi hermano y el mío. — ¿Por qué ir con una chica... — Sus ojos se fijaron en mi, me sentí intimidado e incómodo. — Si tienes a este lindo chico aquí?. —Terminó de decir.

Mi cuerpo se erizo, podía sentir el peligro acecharme. Sabía perfectamente cuando un depredador me veía y se enfocaba en mi, eran tan incómodo, era perceptible y a decir verdad me daban ganas de llorar. Pues un trauma así seguía coexistiendo dentro de mi.

— Ya basta ustedes, dos. — La última voz resonó en todo el lugar, me sentí petrificado el solo escucharla, era firme y profunda. Inevitablemente mi mirada recayó en aquel otro chico de cabellos como la noche, era un poco peludo y hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos azules.  
  
— No molesten a nuestro nuevo inquilino. — Me miró a mí. — ¿Cómo te llamas bonito?. —

—¿Eh?. — ¿Me dijo bonito?, ¿él?, ¿un chico?.  
  
— No tiene por qué contestarte. Ahora largo. — Mi hermano una vez más se interpuso entre aquel chico de cabellos azabache y yo. — Larga te Samael. —

— ¿Enfrentandote a un alfa de alto nivel, eh?. — Los ojos azules de aquel chico llamado Samel se fijaron en los de mi hermano, quien no se inmutó ante esa mirada friolenta que a mí, me hacía sentir cohibido. — ¿No es muy arriesgado, que tú, uno de los Alfas de Atem esté solo con tres del bando contrario?. —

Mire a mi hermano.  
  
— ¿Acaso quieres pelear?. — Cuestionó mi hermano poniéndome en total alerta.  
  
A mi no me gustaba la violencia, la detestaba, la odiaba, no podía soportarla.  
  
— No lo se. — Samael me miró nuevamente. — Depende de lo que diga el chico lindo que tiembla de miedo detrás tuyo. —

—¿Qué?. — Mi hermano volteo a verme y me encontró con mi estado temploroso, mis ojos seguramente estaban acuosos, quería irme, no me sentía seguro aquí. — Yugi. — Me vio preocupado.  
  
— Lindo nombre. — Mencionó el azabache. Mi hermano gruñó.  
  
— ¿Por qué no te vas a tus tierras, lobo?. —

Una nueva voz llegó interrumpir el ambiente tenso que se había formado.  
  
Llegando y separando a mi hermano y a su rival, un chico de tez morena, ojos zafiros, castaño y un poco bajo que mi hermano, se puso en medio de ellos.  
  
— ¿Acaso debe de venir tu novio para salvarte?. — Preguntó de una manera burlona.

Yo me quedé sin poder creer lo que había dicho.  
  
¿Novio?, ese chico de cabellos azabaches, se refería a mi hermano de que tenía ¿¡Novio?!.  
  
Mi hermano... ¿Mi hermano es gay?  
  
Estoy confundido.


	5. Travesía En El Bosque.

**Pov Atem**.  
  
Caminaba por el bosque, recorriendo parte de mi territorio, examinando que todo estuviera en orden... ¿A quién carajos engaño?, andaba por el bosque desahogándome mientras daba de golpes a una piedra que estaba plana, el golpe sonaba seco y mis nudillos se encontraban un poco amoratados, pero yo, sumido en mis pensamientos, en la discusión que tuve con mi padre, no me daba cuenta de que me estaba lastimando las manos.

—¡MIERDA!. — Grite con rabia y fue entonces cúando me detuve al dar el último golpe que agreteo la piedra.  
  
—Maldito, viejo. ¿Por qué trata de joderme la vida?. —  
  
Me senté en el pasto, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba calmarme, ¿pero como hacerlo cuando el viejo me dijo que mi obligación como el próximo alfa era contraer nupcias apenas y acabe la universidad.

¡No siquiera me dará una oportunidad para que yo encontré a mi destinado...! Aún qué para ser sinceros...  
  
Esas esperanzas se iban esfumado como humo.  
  
Tengo 20 años, ha pasado mucho tiempo para que mi destinado apareciera... Para que nos encontráramos los dos... Aveces pienso, que esta muerto o que ya tiene a alguien más, o tal vez aun no nace o es mucho mayor que yo o es que es menor que yo...

Hay tantas posibilidades que me matan de la curiosidad.  
  
— ¿Dónde podré encontrarte? — Lanzó esa pregunta hacia al aire pero con el deseo de la esperanza y anhelo de poder tener entre mis brazos, me bastaría tan solo con verlo. — Sí, aún existes... O si estas por ahí, por favor... Por favor... Dejame conocerte tan siquiera... No te pido mucho. Por favor aparece. —

Mis ojos se ponen acuosos, solté un sollozo muy bajo y tapó mi mirada con mis brazos.  
  
Si mi manada me viera ahora, me dirían que soy patético al llorar por un deseo tan egoísta por conocer a mi compañero... Pero, ¿es acaso egoísta poder conocerlo?, ¿poder estar a su lado?, ¿es egoísta el poder querer estar con la persona que tanto has estado esperado por mucho tiempo?.  
  
¿Soy egoísta al querer eso?.

Mis lágrimas caen de mis ojos, mi corazón se siente afligido. Siento que en cualquier momento moriré de tristeza si no lo tengo a mi lado.

* * *

**Pov Yugi.**  
  
Algo me pasa, me siento intranquilo y no es por la impresión al saber que mi hermano es gay.  
  
Hace un buen rato que aquellos chicos que se querían pelear con mi hermano y su novio se fueron, pero me dejaron con un sentimiento de estar desprotegido hacia a la presa.

Me siento vulnerable desde que ellos se fueron, me he sentido inquieto y no se si se daba al estar rodeado por otros chicos que llegaron junto con el chico de tez morena. Ellos se presentaron como los amigos de Tim.

El azabache era Yusei, el castaño era su novio, lo dejó bien en claro cuando lo abrazo por la cintura, su nombre era Jaden y el último, el novio de mi hermano se llamaba Akmeth.  
  
— Es un gusto en conocerte por fin, Yugi. Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti. —  
  
Me quedo callado, solo puedo asentir debido al sentimiento que siento aún.

Él me ve un poco abochornado y agacha la mirada para luego dirigirla hacia mí hermano. Tim por su parte veo que tiene las mejillas rojas y desvía la mirada a otro punto que no sea mi mirada.  
  
Debe de sentirse apenado por no haberme dicho que él ya tenían pareja, ¿por qué me lo oculto?.

— Veo que el ambiente está un poco tenso por aquí, ¿les parece si les traigo un trago?. — El azabache se levanta y enseguida el castaño.  
  
— ¿Por qué no?, ¡te acompañó a traerlas!. — Le dijo al castaño para luego abrazar su brazo e ir por las bebidas.  
  
Ellos seguramente piensan que no me doy cuenta, pero se fueron para dejarme hablar con mi hermano y su novio.

Así que inhale y luego suspiré para ordenar mis pensamientos, tratando de que ese sentimiento de melancolía no me invadiera, pues sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a soltar a llorar y la razón no la sabía.  
  
¿Qué pasaba conmigo?, ¿será el cambio físico y hormonal? ¿La adolescencia estaba haciendo lo suyo?, es probable.

— Entonces, tienes novio. — Dije quedito dirigiéndome con mi hermano.  
  
— Sí. — Aceptó mi hermano y con mucho esfuerzo que reunió en el tiempo que hable, él me vio a los ojos. — Y déjame decirte qué... Yo... Yo soy muy feliz alado de él. Se que no te lo había dicho, pero a veces así son las cosas. —

— Ya veo. — Respondí calmadamente, no tenía ningún inconveniente de que mi hermano tuviera novio, después de todo en mi escuela tenía amigos que eran incluso poli-amorosos. —¿Y desde cuando están juntos?. —  
  
Ellos me vieron con incredulidad, no podían creer lo que les estaba preguntando.  
  
— ¿Qué?. —

— No, nada. — Respondió mi hermano y un tanto relajado, mientras que su novio me sonrió y se soltó mucho más ahora que el ambiente no era tan tenso.  
  
— Nos conocimos desde hace 5 años. — Me sonríe orgulloso. — Desde entonces estamos juntos, y esperamos estar así por siempre. —  
  
—Impresionante. — Conteste.

— ¿Enserio te impresiona?. — Preguntó Akmeth emocionado.  
  
— Claro. — Respondí. — Después de todo, Tim jamás ha sido del tipo de hombre que quiera tener compromisos, pero por lo que me cuentas supongo que ha encontrado al indicado. — Dije con sinceridad, luego veo a mi hermano que no ha dejado de verme. — ¿Qué?. —  
  
—¿No estas enojado?. — Me pregunta.

—¿Debería?. — Pregunté de vuelta y confundido.  
  
— Realmente no lo sé... Has reaccionado muy bien al saber que tengo novio. —  
  
—¿Entonces tu crees que reaccionaria diferente si supiera que tienes novia?. —  
  
—No. —Me respondió.

— ¿Entonces por qué la pregunta?, ¿creíste qué sería homofóbico?. —  
  
— Tenía dudas. — Responde.  
  
— No deberías, hermano. Después de todo, eres mi familia, si tu eres feliz gustando de un hombre, yo soy feliz. No tendría por qué juzgar tus preferencias sexuales. — Explique y me levante. — Iré al baño. — Dije, dejándole con la palabra en la boca a mi hermano.

Me acerque al mostrador donde estaba una señorita sirviendo y pidiendo las órdenes de los pocos clientes que había en el local.  
  
— Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo encontrar el baño?. —  
  
— Oh, debes de salir por la puerta trasera, afuera está el estacionamiento y enfrente el baño. -  
  
— Gracias. —

Agradecí para luego alejarme, aún que antes de hacerlo, mi hermano me grito:  
  
—¡No te alejes demasiado!. —  
  
Lo vi sobre mi hombro y asentí.  
  
Además, ¿a dónde iría?, el baño estaba afuera, pero no tan lejos. A veces mi hermano es muy sobre-protector, ¿qué piensa? ¿qué me iré corriendo hacia el bosque?.

¡Está loco!, jamás entraría al bosque y menos cuándo ya está oscuro.  
  
Salgo del local, por la puerta trasera , el estacionamiento está abarrotado por un auto negro que está polarizado, me supongo que cuidan sus autos. Prosigo mi camino, he visto la puerta y la insignia del W. C, por lo que entro y hago mis necesidades, después salgo y ahora me ciega una luz.

Ese maldito me está matando la vista.  
  
—¿Puede apagar su luces?. — Le pedí mientras cubro mi vista con mi mano, puedo ver a la distancia a un hombre con ropas negras, no puedo verle el rostro, pero su presencia no me parece del todo agradable.  
  
Mejor me voy adentro, rápido.

— Pero mira que tenemos aquí. — Era otro hombre que se había aparecido de la nada, al igual que el otro tenía ropas negras y su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascará como la de un demonio.

Me puse nervioso, esta escena me parecía muy familiar y yo... ¡No quería volverla a vivir!, así que me gire para el otro para correr pero había otro hombre con las mismas ropas negra y a difencia de los otros este tenía una gabardina, su máscara era igual a la de un demonio pero este portaba cuernos grandes y largos, mientras los otros no lo portaban así.  
  
Este, el que estaba adelante de mi era el más intimidante.  
  
— ¡TI...!. —

—Shhh... — Me acallo el demonio con gabardina, mostrándome la señal de silencio mientras me arrinconaba contra la pared.  
  
Mis ojos se fijaron devuelta al local, mi hermano estaba ya con sus amigos mientras me esperaban, pero de la nada aparecieron otros cinco chicos, con botellas de cerveza e igual enmascarados y comenzaron a lanzar las botellas por todas partes, mi hermano y sus demás amigos se levantaron y comenzaron una batalla campal con aquellos enmascarados.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba con estos tres tipos, ¿qué me harían?, ¿me van a secuestrar?, ¿van abusar de mi?, ¿me van a matar?.  
  
De solo pensar eso, comencé a respiraba freneticamente mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuerte y rápido.  
  
— Qué lindo niño. —  
  
Solo escuche esas palabras y mi mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo estuve desmayado, intente abrir los ojos, pero estos me pesaban y me sentí mareado y muy débil, ¿me han drogado?.  
  
Intente levantarme, pero fue inútil, sin embargo; me llama la atención algunos sonidos que actúan como un eco muy lejano.  
  
Mi vista es borrosa y el mareo lo hace aún peor, pero por lo poco que puedo ver, hay una fogata muy grande que está siendo opacada por tres sujetos que están luchando contra un...

— ¿Lobo?. — Mi voz suena muy débil y siento como mi cuerpo se vuelve a relajar. Otra vez me voy a desmayar, lo único que presencié antes de quedarme inconsciente otra vez, era ver como ese lobo descuartizaba a uno de esos hombres, mientras los otros sacaban arcos y flechas, pero al final cuando cerré mis ojos pude escuchar al último gritos desesperados.  
  
De ahí en fuera no pude escuchar nada más.

* * *

Cálido... Estaba muy cálido en el lugar donde estaba, me siento seguro y para nada desprotegido, mi cuerpo se siente bien, parece que los efectos de la droga se han ido...

Un momento...  
  
Jadee de la impresión y abrí mis ojos de nuevo para luego reincorporarme de golpe, a mi alredor puedo ver los árboles que son iluminados por una luna nueva que resplance con fuerza el blanco de su color, el cielo está oscuro.  
  
Es de noche.  
  
Y yo... ¿Dónde estoy?.  
  
—¿Ya despertaste?. —


	6. Caperucita Roja Y El Lobo Se Conocen.

Mi mano toca lo que es una textura suave y nada rasposa, como si fuera un pelaje de color oscuro.  
  
— ¿Estas bien?. —  
  
Otra vez, esa voz que parece gutural y digna de un monstruo.  
  
Mis ojos buscan de donde proviene esa voz, y cuando mi mirada repara en unos ojos dorados es cuando me estremezco y me quedo en estado de shock.

— ¿Todo bien?. —  
  
El Lobo... El lobo me esta hablando... ¿O estoy alucinando?, ¿seguiré drogado?.  
  
— Niño, contéstame. —  
  
—¿No estoy loco verdad?. — Pregunto a la nada, el lobo ladea su cabeza confundido.  
  
— ¿Cómo dices?. — Me preguntó. — ¿Te sientes mal aún?. —

Dios, aún no lo puedo creer... Esto no está pasando.  
  
Lentamente me bajo del lomo del lobo, este me ve con mucha atención.  
  
— Oh, ya puedes pararte. — Me dice con tono contento. —Me alegro. Entonces, venga, te llevaré al pueblo humano, es de ahí dónde vienes, ¿no?. Dime, ¿a que dirección vamos?. —

Yo sigo incrédulo y me plantó frente al gran can que está enfrente de mi. Seguramente estoy soñando, no hay manera de que un lobo hable y de que sea de grandes proporciones, aun que debo de admitirlo, su pelaje es hermoso es como la noche, el color de sus ojos lindos, brillan como el oro y el que pueda hablar solo significa que estoy en un sueño por culpa de la droga.  
  
Así que convencido de eso, estiró mi mano hacía lo que parecía ser su cabeza.

— Uh... ¿Qué haces?. —Me pregunta sin retroceder, aún cuando mi mano ya ha tocado su peluda cabeza.  
  
Se siente suave y esponjado, como si se tratara de un peluche de felpa.  
  
— Qué suave. — Me atrevo a decir.  
  
— Ahm... ¿Gracias?. —

Entonces sin darme cuenta comienzo a rascar su cabecita y parte de su cuello y de repente veo como es que el gran perro comienza a menear su cola, cierra sus ojos con gusto y comienza a dar ligeros golpes con su pata izquierda. Le gusta.  
  
— Pa... Para. — Me pide.

— Qué lindo perrito. — Cómo si mis palabras fueran un repelente, el gran perro negro se separa de mi con un gruñido bajo.  
  
— No vuelvas hacer eso, ¿quién te crees que eres, humano?. — Se queja, pareciera estar avergonzado.  
  
— Lo siento, parecía que lo estabas disfrutando. —  
  
—¡C-Claro que no!. —

Suelto una pequeña risa.  
  
—¿De qué te ríes?.—  
  
— De nada. Jamás creí ver a un lobo avergonzado... Dime. — Pare de reírme. — ¿Eres la Criatura que siempre gobierna mis sueños?. —  
  
—¿Qué?. —

— No te hagas el mal entendido. Se que eres el lobo que siempre aparece en mis sueños. — Dije y mire sus orejas puntiagudas, ¿estarán pachonas como su pelaje?. En cuanto estire mis manos hacia sus orejas, el lobo retrocedió y en un mal paso me tropecé y me caí raspadome las rodillas mientras sentía el genuino dolor... Espera....

No puedes sentir dolor en un sueño, eso solo significarían que estas en la realidad.  
  
Entonces...  
  
Mire hacia el lobo negro.  
  
— No soy tu juguete, humano. — Me dijo y volvió acercarse, pero paro en cuanto me vio levantarme de golpe, retrocedí algunos pasos... Sus ojos me examinaron, parecía comprender mis movimientos. — No lo hagas. — Me advirtió.

— Esto no pude ser real. — Jadee, dando otro paso hacia atrás, él dio un paso hacia delante. — Los lobos no hablan. —  
  
— Y las caperucitas, no deberían de estar solas por el bosque y menos a estas horas. —Dio otro paso hacia delante y yo uno hacia atrás. — No corras. —  
  
Pero mi mente me gritó: ¡corre!, y yo corrí por mi vida.  
  
— Ahg, Diablos. —


	7. ¡Corre! O El Lobo Te Va A Comer.

Las ramas de los árboles lastimaban mi rostro, la tierra y las plantas dificultaban mi paso, jamás había estado acostumbrado a correr por tierra y por plantas, ¡había muchos obstáculos que evitar!; rocas, ramas, plantas, pero eso no era todo, como era de noche mi visión no era muy buena, solo podía guiarme por la luz de la luna que apenas, aún, alumbraba algunos caminos.

Miró hacia atrás para ver si aquel animal me sigue el paso, pero me detengo enseguida, no hay nadie persiguiéndome, ¿le habré perdido?, ¿o perdió el interés en mi?.  
  
Aún con la respiración acelerada y con el corazón a mil, me acerco a un tronco de árbol para descansar algunos minutos y recuperar el aliento.

¿Ahora cómo regresaré a casa?, no tengo idea en donde me encuentro, estoy solo y huelo mal; huelo a sangre por lo que puedo percatarme que mi ropa está manchada y huele a ese líquido vital.  
  
¿Qué querían hacerme esos sujetos?, ¿para que me habrán secuestrado? ¿Y cómo fue que aparecí encima de un lobo negro parlanchín?.  
  
— Eres muy rápido. —

— ¡AAAAH!. —Grite del miedo al ver cómo aquel lobo había llegado tan silenciosamente hacia mí, ni siquiera pude escucharlo. Se habrá camuflajeado entre la hierba alta y la oscuridad.  
  
Acercó su nariz hacia a mí mientras me arrinconaba contra el árbol, desvíe la mirada mientras sentía como me olía.

— Hueles realmente mal. — Me dice, yo me siento incómodo y ofendido, se que aprestaba pero no era para que me lo dijera. — ¿Te recomiendo una cosa?, lava tu ropa en la cascada que esta cerca de aquí, el agua fría se llevara las manchas rojas. Mientras más rápido lo haces, el resultado será mejor. —  
  
¿Y ahora este lobo se cree mi madre?, además, ¿quién dice que no es una trampa?.

— ¿Piensas comerme?. — Me atrevo a decirle, el lobo se sienta enfrente de mi sus ojos me analizan de arriba abajo y pudo notar que quiere averiguar mi rostro por lo que me dedico a agachar la mirada.  
  
— Ya te dije que no te haré daño. Además, tu no estas en mi lista de alimento. — Me respondió sin importancia. — No sé qué tipo de lobo crees que soy. —

— En definitiva uno que jamás abre conocido o pensado... — Murmure para mí mismo, pero al parecer el lobo me escucho. — ¿Cómo es que hablas?. —  
  
—¿Cómo es que tu lo haces?. — Me devuelve la pregunta y casi puedo notar que se le dibuja una sonrisa graciosa. Mis palabras le divierten. ¡Yo le divierto!.  
  
— Soy un ser pensante. — Le contestó.

— Entonces, soy igual que tú. Ahí tienes tu respuesta. — Me responde. Yo no entiendo eso. Se supone que es un animal, no puede hablar, no pueden razonar, solo se dirigen por medio del instinto.  
  
—¿Me he golpeado la cabeza?. —  
  
Es la única suposición que tengo, de otra manera creo que estoy loco. Que solo me imagino todo esto.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?. — El Lobo me pregunta y acerca a mi para olisquearme. — No huelo rastros de tu sangre, solo la del animal que te vertieron. — Me informa y de inmediato recuerdo todo.  
  
Me levanto de golpe, el lobo retroce.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?. — Me pregunta.  
  
— ¡Esos hombres!, ¡ellos me...!.— Y no termino mi frase debido a que recuerdo un fragmento de mi memoria, un lobo descuartizándolos.

—¿Ah?. —  
  
—Me secuestraron... — Terminé de decir en un hilo de voz. Volteo a ver al animal, quien tiene su cabeza inclinada intentando entenderme. — Tú... — Lo señale. — Tú mataste a esos hombres. — Lo digo tan lentamente que se me eriza mi piel. Contemple un asesinato.

—¿Te refiere es a los demonios de las montañas?. —  
  
—¿Demonios?. — Susurre.  
  
—¿No has oido hablar de ellos?. —  
  
Negué.  
  
El Lobo se puso a mi lado semi-recostandose.

— Son parte de un clan. Pero, yo creo que son más de una secta, ellos secuestran a jóvenes cómo tú para sacrificarlos en nombre de una Criatura del infierno. — Oigo que bufa. — Mi clan está al pendiente del asunto y parte de mi manada también lo está. —  
  
¿Manada?, ¿clan?, ¿secta?.  
  
¿Pues en qué clase de pueblo estoy?.  
  
— Entonces a mi me secuestraron porque querían sacrificarme. —  
  
— Aterrador, pero es así. —

¿Por qué siempre me pasan esas cosas tan traumaticas?, ¿por qué no me sucede algo bueno?.  
  
— No te sientas mal. Siéntate afortunado. — Me dijo el lobo. — Es una suerte que pasará por esos rumbos y te salve. —  
  
Realmente, no se si sea afortunado o no.  
  
Me levanto y estoy dispuesto a irme.  
  
— Tengo que ir a casa. —

— Bien, yo te llevo. — Igualmente se levanta y se coloca a mi lado.  
  
Estoy dispuesto a decirle que no, pero, ¿cómo llegare a casa si no se andar por el bosque?, además, el lobo no parecía tener otras intenciones más que protegerme.  
  
—Gracias. —  
  
—De nada. — Me contesta y camina unos pasos adelante de mi.  
  
No puedo creer que un lobo parlanchín me esté llevando a casa.

Antes de siquiera dar un paso, de la nada, el polvo y la tierra se levantan, me caigo hacia atrás por la impresión, aquel lobo negro solo gruñó con fuerza.  
  
—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MATARLOS?!. —  
  
Al oír esa voz, mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo. Parecía que un monstruo hablaba, intente ver que o quiera pero aún seguía viendo el polvo en el aire y la oscuridad del bosque no ayudaba mucho.

—¡NO! ¡¿TÚ Y TU GENTE CÓMO SE ATREVEN A SECUESTRAS JÓVENES Y LUEGO MATARLOS?!. —  
  
Pude identificar del lobo que estaba dispuesto a llevarme a casa, sin embargo tampoco lo veía, me sentía ciego y confundido, no podía identificar nada más que árboles, pero no duró mucho tiempo para que el polvo y la tierra cesarán y me dejaran ver a un enorme lobo de color gris que estaba enfrente mía y que al parecer en su pelaje estaba manchadas de color carmín. Era sangre.

— ¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!. —  
  
—¡CUIDA TUS PALABRAS ANIMAL!. —Le rugió mi lobo... ¿Mi lobo?. — ¡ESTE NO ES TU TERRITORIO! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!. — Por un momento cruzó miradas conmigo, tal vez cerciorándose de que aquel lobo aún no me había visto, ni olido, debido a la sangre de animal que portaba en mi ropa.

El Lobo negro hizo una seña con su cabeza : “Vete”, era lo que comprendía con esa señal, pero parecía que enfrente del lobo gris no se había dado cuenta.  
  
Así que asintiendo con la cabeza, me fui levantando despacio y sin hacer ruido.  
  
— Dile a tu caperucita que se mantenga en donde esta. — Las palabras del lobo gris nos sorprendieron tanto a mí como el lobo negro. Se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. — O tendrá una muerte para nada piadosa. —

Fue en ese momento que me reincorpore de inmediato, el lobo gris volteo a verme.  
  
— Eres la caperucita que se les escapó. — Me dijo. — Entonces eres el elegido. — Dio un paso hacia a mi y sentí mucho temor.

— Yo... Yo... — Las palabras ni siquiera podían salir de mi boca, enserio me encontraba aterrado al ver cara a cara a otro lobo, pero este, a diferencia del lobo negro, tenía un aspecto espantoso, colmillos sobresaliendo, parecían a los dientes de un tiburón, le faltaba un cacho de su mandíbula y uno de sus ojos poseía una enorme cicatriz como si alguien le hubiera rasguñado ese ojo con fuerza y sin piedad.

— Voy a comerte. — Me dijo. Mi corazón se paralizó por un momento, cada instinto que poseía se puso en alerta total al ver como se relamia esos colmillos tan peligrosos.  
  
Dio otro paso y yo sentía las enormes ganas por llorar y sin embargo; aquel lobo gris fue derribado por el lobo negro.  
  
—¡CORRE!. — Me grito el lobo negro mientras el lobo gris se levantaba nuevamente.

Inesperadamente mi cuerpo se paralizó y no supe como reaccionar 6 que hacer.  
  
No podía dejar solo a ese lobo negro. Simplemente, ¡no podía!. Aún que mis piernas querían correr, mi cuerpo no hizo nada más que ver los ojos del lobo negro.  
  
—¡QUÉ CORRAS!. — Está vez, y con un gran rugido que sentí despabilarme de mi petrificación y le hice caso. Comencé a correr por mi vida.

Mientras los sonidos de una riña se escuchaban detrás de mí, yo sentía como él corazón se me iba acelerando.  
  
Volteo para atrás un segundo y veo que ese lobo gris viene detrás de mí, pisandome los talones.  
  
Lanza la mordida, apenas alcanza a morse un chacho de tela de la sudadera y la escupe por el camino de tierra donde vamos corriendo.

El camino se vuelve más dificultoso para mí, comienzan de nuevo los obstáculos de las piedras, las ramas y los troncos de los árboles caídos.

Sin querer y el destino es cruel, me trompiezo con un tronco de árbol que había sobre el camino, me caigo en la tierra, me quejo bajo, me adolido el golpe y me e raspado más las rodillas y los codos de los brazos. El lobo gris pasa sobre mi, es tan grande, pienso que con una sola de sus patas puede aplastar mi tórax y destruirme los huesos.

— Hasta aquí llegas caperucita roja. — Me dice satisfecho mientras me arrinconar con el tronco de árbol tirado. — Dulces sueños. — Abre su hocico, chillo del miedo y algunas lágrimas bajan de mis ojos, cierro los ojos esperando por fin mi muerte.  
  
— ¡NI TE CREAS!. —

Pero abro mis ojos en cuanto veo nuevamente al lobo de color negro, este aparece de la nada y le muerde la yugular al perro gris, este lanza un rugido lleno de dolor, trata de quitarse al lobo negro de encima, pero no puede, el otro lobo lucha por aferrarse al gris y matarlo, pero el lobo gris, busca una oportunidad para contra-atacar y cuando obtiene esa oportunidad le muerde la pata al lobo negro, este ruge del dolor, el lobo gris obtiene otra oportunidad y embiste al lobo negro contra una roca cercana que había por ahí.  
  
¡OH, NO!.  
  
El Lobo gris se acerca al lobo negro listo para terminar con su trabajo.

Yo busco por toda la tierra, intento buscar algo para llamar su atención, hurgo entre la tierra y mis manos tocan una cadena, la levanto entre mis manos, si es una cadena pero parece estar oxidada pero parece ser que esta anclada a algo, dirigió mi vista hacia donde se dirige y encuentro en medio de la hierba lo que parecía ser una trampa para osos .

Noto cómo el lobo gris no sea percatado de la trampa, así que cuando da el paso, la activo jalando la cadena, la trampa hace su trabajo, atrapa la pata del lobo gris haciéndola sangrar, luego me ve a mi.  
  
Me levanto y dejó notar que yo he sido el que he activado la trampa.  
  
Debo de correr. Debo de perderlo. Debo de ir a casa... Y debo de salvar aquel lobo de color negro que me protegió.

Me lleno de valor y grito:  
  
—¡ANDA! ¿QUÉ ESPERAS?, ¿QUIERES MATARME? ¡VEN POR MÍ!. —  
  
—¡Con gusto te mataré, mocoso de mierda!. — Me grita y luego despedaza la trampa que se hace cachitos por lo oxidada que esta y después yo comienzo a correr para alejar a aquel lobo gris de mi lobo.

Pero justo cuando llegue, me freno estrepitosamente al notar lo alto que esta.  
  
¡Moriré si me lanzó!  
  
—¿Qué pasa?. — Me giro rápidamente para hacerle frente aquel colmilludo. —¿Ya no tienes a dónde ir?. —  
  
Me abstengo de contestarle.  
  
—¿Ya no tienes quien te proteja?. —

Da algunos pasos hacia, cogea de su pata, pero a un así, tiene la decisión de matarme a como de lugar.  
  
— Iba a dejarte vivo, al menos hasta el sacrificio, pero puedo conseguirme otro chico. Tú ya no me sirves. —  
  
— Y no será necesario que lo sacrifiques.—  
  
Y Ahí está, de nuevo el lobo negro se hace presente.

—¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER SI LO HACES!. — Le rugió fuertemente mientras se volvía a lazanr, esta vez el lobo gris no pudo darle tiempo de contra-atacar, debido a su pata, el lobo negro muerde directamente a la yugular y muerde con fuerza, puede escuchar la carne siendo despedazado de su lugar.

El Lobo gris grita y chilla del dolor, me da un poco de lástima al escucharlo, pero era su vida o la mía. Así que desvío la mirada a otra parte mientras escucho la sangre ser derramada por las piedras, pero pasa algo que me hizo desequilibrar e de mi lugar.  
  
— ¡¡MALDITOS!!. — Volteo al ver a aquel lobo gris, quien ahora es un hombre con ropas harapientas, tiene una gran mancha roja en su cuello, su cabello es gris y los ojos los tiene de un verde muy brillante.

¡Es un hombre!, ¡un humano!  
  
— ¡No moriré solo! ¡No lo haré!. — Grita y se vuelve loco, luego me sostiene de mis hombros y me comienza a empujar hacia atrás donde está la cascada y una muerte segura. Traté quitármelo de encima, pero el hombre poseía mucha fuerza por lo que me fue imposible empujarlo de mi.

—¡NO!. — Escuche gritar al lobo negro antes de que cayera y pronto, algo detiene mi caída, el cuerpo del hombre es el primero en caer, mientras mi mano es agarrada por otra.  
  
Una mano amiga sostiene la mía, se niega a dejarla ir. Pero el agarre se ve obstruida debido a la mano herida, se vuelve resbaloso por la sangre que cae de su brazo.

—¡No!. — Vuelvo a escuchar ese grito, sin embargo no puedo ver el rostro de mi Salvador, el vapor que hace la cascada me obstruye la vista.  
  
Miró hacia abajo, está demasiado alto y el agarre no me va a salvar. Entonces solo me queda una cosa que hacer.  
  
— Gracias por protegerme. —

Es lo único que digo y el agarre se disuelve por completo. Mi cuerpo comienza a caer hacia el agua, cierro los ojos para sentir el gran golpe que me esperan las rocas de la cascada, eran muy comunes en estas cascadas tan altas.  
  
Pero...

Al caer al agua, pude sentir el dolor invadir mi cuerpo debido a como caí al agua, no siento otro golpe chocar contra mi cuerpo, abro mis ojos y me encuentro muy sorprendido de estar rodeado por rocas, sin embargo, al lugar al que caí no había ni una afortunadamente.  
  
Nado a la superficie y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, floto sobre el agua y miró hacia arriba donde efectivamente la altura era mucha, justo como para matarme, pero por azares del destino, no lo estoy.

Un verdadero milagro.  
  
Nado hacia la orilla y salgo de inmediato sintiendo el frío y el dolor en mi cuerpo, pero cuando doy algunos pasos hacia adelante noto el cuerpo de aquel sujeto de cabellos grises en el suelo. Su cuerpo está hecho papilla y su sangre salpico todo a su alrededor.  
  
—Mejor me voy. —

Camino hacia los arbustos, camino unos diez minutos y de pronto, puedo ver las luces del pueblo.  
  
Estoy a salvo.  
  
Entonces reuniendo toda la poca fuerza que tengo corro hasta poder salir del bosque y al hacerlo, me encuentro que estoy detrás del café donde mi hermano me llevó.  
  
Tal vez... Tal vez siga ahí... Nunca se sabe

Me dirijo al local, abro la puerta y me encuentro con un lugar hecho trizas y si, mi hermano sigue ahí, con la ropa rasgada, su frente tiene un poco de sangre, su novio también se encuentra en las mismas condiciones al igual que sus amigos.

— Tim...— Llamo a mi hermano con un hilo de voz, mi hermano me voltea ver y abre sus ojos al verme.  
  
— Yugi. —  
  
— Qué bien que estés bien.... — Es lo único que alcance a decirle antes de sentir como mi cuerpo se destensaba, se relajaba y sucumbía a un desmayo.


	8. Frustración.

Atem llega a casa, su madre lo espera para cenar junto su hijo pero al verlo se preocupa al ver a su hijo con el semblante lleno de furia y tristeza.  
  
— Hijo, ¿que pas-...?. — Y ni siquiera a la mujer le da tiempo de preguntar por el estado de su hijo, cuando este, de la nada comienza arrojar las cosas contra la pared y a romper todo a su paso.  
  
Su madre nota que su aura desprende frustración.

Su hermana quién al escuchar tanto ruido se dirige con su mamá quien estaba refugiada en una esquina contemplando a su hijo como se desahogaba.  
  
— ¿Qué pasó?. — Pregunta la morena, si bien conoce a su hermano, él se pone así solo cuando le pasa algo realmente malo.  
  
— Realmente no lo sé, Mana. — Contesta la madre de ambos chicos. — Pero sea lo que haya ocurrido, lo dejo muy mal. —

Entonces, una vez que la sala a quedado más que destruida, Atem ruge con dolor y por último da un golpe al suelo sacando toda su frustración que llevó guardando todo el camino.  
  
Atem mira el cacho de tela roja, aquella que aquel chico tímido portaba en su sudadera y que fue arrancada por aquel hijo de puta que lo asesino.

— Mierda... — Maldijo apretando los dientes e hizo notar sus colmillos, una gran sed de sangre alerta a las dos mujeres, Mana fue la primera en acercarsele para tranquilizarlo y en cuanto estuvo cerca, tocó el hombro de su hermano, este le miró por unos breves instantes amenazante, pero luego suavizó la mirada, fue cuando su madre se le acercó y mientras lo hacía noto cierto cacho de tela roja.  
  
Su madre entonces comprendió.

— Atem. —  
  
— No lo pude salvar. — Murmuró Atem con dolor.  
  
— Hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance. — Lo reconforta su hermana y pude notar que a su hermano se le salen un par de lágrimas.  
  
— Tome a tiempo su mano, ¿por qué se me tuvo que resbalar de mis manos?. —

Mana no entiende lo que dice su hermano, más es observadora y nota que él brazo de su hermano está herido y sangrante.  
  
—¡Por la Luna, tu brazo!. — Su hermano toma el miembro lastimado. Atem ni le hace caso a su hermana.  
  
Solo siente mucho cansancio en todo su cuerpo. Un pitido en sus oídos y después su cuerpo cae al suelo desmayado haciendo preocupar más al par de mujeres.

* * *

— Tiene algunos raspones, pero se repondrá. Estará bien. —  
  
El Akmeth, el novio de Timaeus, le avisa sobre el estado de salud de su hermano pequeño.  
  
— No se cómo deje que ocurriera esto... — Se lamenta el mayor al ver a su hermano menor descansar sobre la cama, después de una ducha, algunas curaciones y cambio de ropa. — ¡Todo estaba bien!. —

— Shhh... Lo despertarás. — Lo tranquiliza su Omega , toma la mano de su alfa para poder calmarlo. — Has estado muy alterado, calmate. —  
  
— Es que... Aún no me lo puedo creer, no emboscaron. Mi hermanito fue atacado en el baño mientras yo estaba adentro. —

— Estabas luchando. — Le recuerda el Omega. — No fue tu culpa lo que le pasó a tu hermano. Solo pasó. — Dijo Akmeth. — Pero se quien fuera él que arreglo esto... — El Moreno mira al menor. — Quería asegurarse de que te alejaras de tu hermano. —  
  
— ¿Cómo sabes?. —  
  
— Yusei y Jaden, rastrearon a los malnacidos que nos atacaron. — Dijo seriamente Akmeth. — Provienen del norte. Aún no saben si son un clan de alguna manada, pero creeme que no son de aquí. —

— Olían mucho a sangre ¿cierto?. — Recuerda Tim a los chicos con los que peleó.  
  
— Demasiado, diría yo. — Corroboro su novio. — Pero, ahora no es momento de hablar de eso. Procura a Yugi. La medicina que le di le hará recuperar fuerzas para que mañana asista a la escuela. —  
  
Tim vuelve a ver a Yugi lamentándose por dejarlo solo.

— Tim, no fue tu culpa. — Endereza el rostro de su novio para que se vean directamente a los ojos. — ¿Bien?. — El tricolor asiente. — De acuerdo. — Akmeth se acerca a Tim y le brinda un fuerte abrazo. — Te veo mañana en la universidad. —  
  
— Por favor cuídate. — Le susurra el Alfa al Omega.  
  
— Descuida. Estaré bien. — Deja un pequeño beso en los labios del oji- esmeralda y después se retira.

— Oh, peque... Perdoname por no estar ahí para protegerte. —  
  
Yugi se remueve en su cama, frunce el ceño, Tim teme haber despertado a su hermano, cuando...  
  
— Lobo... —  
  
Esas palabras ponen en alerta a Timaeus. Parpadea un par de veces incrédulo a lo que dijo su hermano, se acerca hacia Yugi intentando escuchar nuevamente la vocecita del menor pero nada sale.

Tal vez lo imagino.  
  
Después de un rato, Tim deja la habitación de Yugi y se dirige hacia donde está la lavandería.  
  
Una vez ahí, ve la ropa de su hermano, toma una por una cada prenda, sigue húmeda por lo que puede deducir que Yugi estuvo en el agua, ¿pero dónde?, Yugi no se pudo haber alejado demasiado, a lo mejor los malditos que lo atacaron lo estrellaron contra el lavamanos del baño, por esos los raspones.

Sigue examinando la prenda, el pantalón también está rasgado, la camisa sucia y húmeda, la sudadera roja... Esta última prenda llama mucho la atención de Tim, la examina con cuidado, nota que a quedado como un trapo sucio e inservible, la prenda antes nueva y fina, ahora estaba hecha un completo caos.  
  
Pero se da cuenta de algo... Esta desgarrada una gran parte... Como si hubieran jalado de ella, como sí...

— La hubieran mordido. — Susurra el Alfa y se atreve a olerla, sin embargo, ningún olor llega a su fosas nasales, la humedad que tiene la tela le impide saber que otro tipo de olores trae.  
  
Aún así, toma cada prenda , tomo una bolsa y la hecho ahí. Mañana la tiraría a la basura.

* * *

Llega la mañana ambos tricolores con mucha pereza se despiertan. Sin embargo los ánimos de ese día los tenían muy bien marcados.  
  
Yugi se sentía exhausto y un poco olvidadizo del día anterior.  
  
Atem por otro lado aún se sentía afligido por la pérdida de aquel humano que cayó en la cascada.  
  
Ambos tricolores se prepararon para ir a la escuela, se alistaron y se fueron.

— Te ves horrible. — Dice Mana observando las grandes ojeras de Atem. — ¿Estas Bien?. —  
  
— Sí, estoy bien. Solo no pude dormir muy bien anoche. — Es lo único que responde Atem antes de ignorar por completo a su hermana en lo que resta del camino directo a la escuela.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?. —  
  
— Bastante bien. — Responde Yugi mientras ve el folleto de su instituto.  
  
—¿Seguro?, debiste de quedarte en casa. Ya sabes, a descansar. —  
  
— No gracias Tim. — Le responde Yugi. — Sabes que lo de anoche, fue algo inesperado. Pero ya pasó. Tu estas bien yo estoy bien. Sabes que estoy acostumbrado a esto. —

Timaeus siente un retorcijon en su corazón, le duele saber aun que Yugi siga recordando su secuestro.  
  
Pero Yugi, él sabe que la experiencia que tuvo anoche fue una de las que jamás penso experimentar. Incluso se ponía en duda si realmente lo que vivió fue real.  
  
Ambos autos aparcar in justo en frente del otro, Maná y Timaeus fueron los primeros en bajar.  
  
— Andando que se hace tarde. — Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Yugi después baja, con su mochila, se pone la gorra de su sudadera color naranja, no ha podido allar la sudadera roja que le regalo su madre, por lo que optó por una segunda opción.  
  
Se acerca a su hermano para recibir su sermón antes de irse al instituto.  
  
— Compórtate, ¿quieres?. —  
  
— Siempre. — Le responde Yugi a su hermano.

— Pero miren quien está aquí. — Mana se le acerca a Timaeus, este se dio la vuelta y sonrió al reconocer a la hermana de su mejor amiga. — ¡Timi!. — Chilla la chica alegre.  
  
— Hola Mana.— Responde el abrazo con gentileza. — Hace mucho que no te veo. Haz crecido demasiado. —  
  
— Y tu has puesto más guapo. — Lo alaga la morena y después nota la presencia de Yugi. — ¿Quién es él?. —

— Mana, te he dicho miles de veces que no dejes las llaves de auto... —  
  
Todo se detiene para Atem un momento, su temporal depresión y su mal humor cuando nota cierto chico con mechones rubios, unos ojos entre el violeta y el púrpura, una mirada inocente.

La mirada de Atem se pasea por el chico de sudadera naranja y nota que sus mangas están arremangadas y en sus codos puede ver un par de vendas cubriendo le aquéllas zonas. Entonces se concentra en las manos de ese pequeño ser.  
  
“ _Esas manos”_  
  
Por su mente pasa el momento en el que agarro la mano de aquel chico antes de que cayera.

— ¡Saluda, tonto!. — Su hermana le da un codazo en su costado. Atem despierta de su ensueño y mira con Atención al par de chicos y está vez, más despierto puede ver que se trata de Timaeus y de una versión suya en miniatura.  
  
— Cuanto tiempo sin verte. — Timaeus se acerca hacia Atem y lo saluda con un abrazo seguido de un par de palmadas en su espalda, luego se separan.

— Lo mismo digo. — Responde Atem y nuevamente se vuelve a fijar en el menor de Capucha naranja. — ¿Y tú eres?. — Se dirige a Yugi.  
  
Inevitablemente Yugi se echa para atrás, oculta su rostro, bajo esa Capucha, es un gesto que se le hace muy familiar al hombre lobo.  
  
— Perdónenlo es muy tímido. Él es mi hermano. — Timaeus se planta justo frente a Yugi para obstruir le la vista a Atem. — No está acostumbrado a convivir con muchas personas. —

— Oh, ya entendemos. — Dijo Atem.  
  
—¡Qué lindo!. — Dijo Mana risueña.  
  
—M- mi... Mi nombre es Yugi. — La vocecita de Yugi salió a duras penas, enteneciendo a Mana y deleitando a Atem quién recordó la frase del chico de capa roja:  
  
 _“Gracias por protegerme.”_ _  
_  
Sus voces coincidían a la perfección, las heridas de los codos también y ese gesto de querer ocultar su identidad.

Llamen loco a Atem o instinto, pero apostaba que ese chico, hermano de Timaeus, era su chico de capa roja.  
  
Inevitablemente y sin que Atem pudiera evitarlo, se acercó mucho al menor, este por inercia quería alejarse, aún que cierta parte suya no quería hacerlo, pues al ver esos ojos de color rojo le parecieron familiares.

— ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?. — Le susurra Atem, Yugi abre sus ojos sorprendido intentando deducir lo que le ha dicho. — Yo te vi caer de la cascada. —  
  
Es entonces que Yugi recuerda, esa mano amiga que intento ayudarlo, pero qué, estaba muy herida. También recuerda al lobo convertirse en hombre.  
  
Sin quererlo Yugi busca el brazo del mayor y nota que la palma de su mano está vendada.  
  
 _“Los lobos no pueden hablar.”_ Pensó Yugi.

 _“Soy un ser pensante. Igual que tú.”_  
  
A Yugi se le escapa un jadeo de la impresión al relacionar las palabras del lobo negro y la transformación del lobo gris.  
  
¡Todo cuadra!.

— ¡T- tengo clase!. — Yugi retrocede cada vez más, se pone pálido como el papel y sus ojos se llenan de mucho temor hacia el Moreno.  
  
— No te asustes. — Susurra Atem, pero ya es muy tarde cuando ve a ese pequeño correr dentro del instituto.  
  
Timaeus y Mana se han quedado viendo la escena estupefactos, no entienden como es que esos dos se conocen.

—¿Conoces a mi hermano?. — Pregunta de golpe Timaeus.  
  
— Tu padre me contaba de él. — Miente Atem con naturalidad haciendo que suene real su mentira. No conoce a Yugi de nada, lo sabe, sólo se conocen desde ayer en la noche. — Me da gusto por fin conocerlo. —  
  
 _“Y saber que esta bien”._ Piensa después de suspirar con alivio, su mal humor por fin desaparece y una inexplicable felicidad lo llena completamente. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—¡Qué feliz estoy volver a clases!. —  
  
Atem se da media vuelta, dejando boquiabiertos a su amigo y su hermana.  
  
—¡¿Pero que demonios?!. — Exclama Mana totalmente confundida. Hace un momento su hermano estaba en depresión y ahora, databa de lo más feliz del mundo. — Hombres. — Dice y se va al instituto dejando solo a Timaeus.  
  
—¿Qué?. —

La espera por fin a acabado para Atem. Por mucho tiempo espero a su destinado y ha llegado, pero todo dependerá de ellos si es que quieren mantenerse juntos.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el capitulo 1 fue editado y cambiado el titulo


	9. La Punta Del Iceberg.

Yugi entró a las clases volteando varias veces hacia atrás, serciorandose de que nadie le siguiera.  
  
Y una vez estuvo adentro, miró por la ventana de la puerta principal del instituto una última vez y vio, como su hermano se iba con aquel extraño ser que usaba un disfraz de humano.

— ¿De verdad es él?. — Se preguntó así mismo Yugi ya que aún dudaba de que ese chico era el lobo que la noche anterior lo salvo arriesgando su vida de la otra bestia enloquecida.  
  
—¿Conoces a mi hermano?. —La voz curiosa de Maná alertó a Yugi quien salto del susto en su lugar, miro aquella chica, reconoció de inmediato que se trataba de la hermana de aquel chico lobo...

Un momento, si ella era conocida del amigo de su hermano, era probable que ella fuera lo mismo.  
  
Yugi en mudecio de inmediato, su palidez aumentó, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sentía que se iba a desmayar.  
  
Mana por otro lado respiraba el temor de Yugi, ese pobre chico le temía y eso ¡qué apenas se acababan de conocer!.

Pero detengamos por un instante todo, si aquella morena era idéntico al chico que lo salvo, también significaba que ella no portaba ese instinto de cazador y que portaba más el instinto protector.  
  
Así que no podía temerle a una linda señorita. Por qué sí, a Yugi se le hacía a Mana una linda chica.

— Yo... Yo... — El tartamudeo de Yugi salió a flote, se regaño así mismo por ser tan tímido, pero es que no podía evitarlo. — Algo así... — Respondió bajito a la pregunta de la morena sonrojandose por su leve bocecita.  
  
— ¡Me alegro! .— Grito emocionada la morena para luego abrazar al ojo-amatista de los hombros, Yugi por inercia se tenso, acto que ignoro por completo Mana. —Entonces, puedo decir que al fin tengo a un colega con quien pasar el tiempo. —

—¿Eh?, ¿C-colega?. — Pregunto confundido Yugi.  
  
—¡Oh, sí!.— Exclamó Mana, la chica estaba tan emocionada por conocer a uno de los suyos, pues Yugi al ser hermano menor de Timaeus pertenecía a su clan. Así que sin problema alguno se volverían muy cercanos.  
  
O es que lo que pensaba Mana.

— En esta escuela asisten varias personas de diferentes clanes, ya deberías de saberlo. — Yugi iba decir algo, realmente no sabía a qué se refería la morena con "diferentes clanes". Sin encambio, Mana siguió hablando. — Algunos son unos pesados, te apuesto que en cuanto te vean se te van encima... ¿Uh?. — La mirada de Mana se concentra en la ropa de Yugi y nota perfectamente que no lleva la distinguida capa roja de su clan o por lo menos la banda con el símbolo de su manada que lo identifica como un miembro de su clan.  
  
No lleva nada.

— ¿Dónde está tu capa o tu banda con nuestro símbolo?. — La morena toca la mano de Yugi, haciendo que diera una vuelta completa para examinarlo bien, pero no, parecía que el tricolor no portaba nada.  
  
— ¿D- de qué hablas?, ¿cuál capa? ¿Cuál banda?, ¿cuál símbolo?. —  
  
— ¡El de nuestro clan!. — Le dijo Mana. — Sin ese símbolo seras presa fácil para los bravucones de la escuela. — Yugi trago saliva ruidosamente.

—¿B-bravucones?. —

— Oh, no puede ser. — Se quejaba Mana buscando en su mochila algún distintivo que ayudara ahora su nuevo amigo pasar desapercibido por todos. Sí es un chico nuevo del instituto, sería víctima del bullyng y de las bromas pesadas pasadas de tono de sus compañeros. No en difinitiva, no dejaría que le pasara eso a Yugi. — ¡Lo tengo!. — Mana por fin saca un banda de color café con un símbolo de una luna y un sol juntos, casi formando un eclipse. — Toma, ponelo en el brazo derecho. —

Yugi aceptó con duda la pequeño accesorio, lo examinó de atrás para adelante, tocó el material con el que estaba hecho, parecía ser piel.  
  
— ¿Con esto esquivare a los bravucones?. —  
  
Mana asintió segura.  
  
— Encuanto vean de que bando eres, ni siquiera se te acercaran a ti. Te harás a respetar. Te tendrán miedo. — Explicó la chica con aires de superioridad, pero para el pobre de Yugi que ni siquiera le gustaba llamar la atención, negó varias veces.

— Oh, no. No quiero provocar problemas, me bastó con la idea de que no se me acerquen. — Decía Yugi mientras se ponía la banda en su brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho, pues es ahí donde llegaba el accesorio. — Quiero por lo me os llevar una vida escolar tranquila. —  
  
—Imposible. — Le respondió la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
—¿I-imposible?. —

— Las personas que te rodean en este instituto son muy activas, aún teniendo la banda en tu brazo serás envuelto en este embrollo del alumnado, es decir; que puedes hacerte amigo de ciertos clanes o enemigo de algunos, puedes llamar la atención o tal vez no... Pero si buscas paz, la biblioteca o las escaleras del instituto son los lugares para estar tranquilo un buen rato. Ahora, que si prefieres evitar los lugares "calientes", nunca vayas a los baños durante el receso, detrás de los salones a cualquier hora, ni siquiera llegues temprano a clases o regreses a una, si has olvidado algo ahí, dejalo, pero si prefieres arriesgarte y ver escenas explícitas para mayores de 18 años, bueno arriesgarte tapandote los ojos y suerte con ser muy sigiloso. —

El sonrojo en Yugi aumentó, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Enserio, ¿en qué pensaron sus padres al enviarle a este instituto?.  
  
— Comprendo... Memorizare los lugares que has dicho, muchas gracias por la información. — Yugi le hace una reverencia.  
  
— No hay de que, chiquitín. — Le contesta Mana para luego darle una caricia a la cabeza de Yugi mientras se para de puntitas, pues Mana era más bajita que Yugi.

—¿Chiquitín?. —  
  
— Por cierto, como eres el nuevo debes de pasar por tus horarios a la dirección. — Mana señaló una puerta al final de corredor. La campana sonó alertando a los alumnos. — Bien he de irme, te veo en clase pequeño. — Dando unas pequeñas palmadas pero un tanto fuertes a la espalda de Yugi Mana se retira dando saltitos mientras se va.  
  
— Caray, que fuerza. Casi me rompe la espalda. — Se quejaba Yugi mientras avanzaba hacia la dirección.

* * *

— ¿Entonces los emboscaron?. — Atem estaba de brazos cruzados, con la mirada seria analizando la situación que sus colegas le decían.  
  
El salón de clases estaba vacío debido a que su profesor no llegó y el resto de los alumnos había aprovechado para irse a casa o andar de vagos por ahí, sin embargo la manada de Atem se quedó para conversar algunas cosas con su Alfa y así ponerlo al tanto de todo.  
  
— Así es, llegaron de la nada. — Confirmó aquel azabache.

— ¿Identificaron a alguien?. — Siguió preguntando Atem.  
  
— No, a nadie. — Respondió Akmeth preocupado, pues recordaba con detalle la escena.  
  
— Casi destrozan el café. — Habla Timaeus. — Por fortuna pudimos con ellos, aún que... — Tim descubre una parte de la manga de su camisa, ahí, en aquella zona de su hombro hay un zarpazo. Su novio no pudo evitar jadear de la impresión al ver la horrenda marca que portaba su novio.

—¡¿Cómo no me dijiste de tu herida?!, ¡mira lo horrenda que está!. — Le regaño Akmeth mientras sujeta el brazo de su novio para luego dirigirse a su asiento y de su mochila sacar un pequeño estuche de primeros auxilios con cosas básicas. Akmeth sacó Alcohol y algodón y unas cuantas gazas.  
  
— No te lo dije porque estabas atendiendo a mi hermano. Tu sabes, tan bien fue víctima de lo de anoche. —  
  
Atem no pudo evitar pasar por alto ese dato.

—¿Qué?, ¿tu hermano estaba ahí?. —  
  
Tim asintió, mientras así muecas de dolor por el Alchol.  
  
—¿Cómo por qué?, ¿atacaron a tu hermano?. —  
  
— En el baño público. — Respondió Tim.

Por otra parte Atem parpadeo confundido, lo que decía Tim no tenía congruencia con lo que pasó con el pequeño Yugi anoche. Él lo había encontrado apuntó de ser sacrificado, Él le salvo de aquel lobo loco que lo quería matar. Pero también fue el responsable de casi matarlo por completo, si el lobo gris no lo hubiera matado, él lo habría hecho. Su imprudencia al no pelear bien, casi le cuesta la vida del hermano menor de su mejor amigo.

Atem debía de hacerle saber a Tim lo que pasó en realidad, pero para ese momento Jaden apareció lanzado una máscara a la mesa fre te a sus compañeros quién le presto atención.  
  
— Están aquí. — Aviso el castaño hacia su manada. — Y lo peor de todos, es que su aroma se dirige hacia allá. — Jaden señaló el instituto donde Yugi y Mana asistían.

Atem se levantó de su lugar apresurado al igual que Tim.  
  
—Yugi. — Mencionaron ambos tricolores.  
  
Esto solo es era la punta de los problemas que se le vendrían a él y al resto de sus amigos.


	10. El Principio De Un Dulce Desastre.

Al ir a la dirección y pedir informes sobre los nuevos ingresados, me encontré con una joven dama que me atendió en cuanto me vio, me indicó que mis papeles y mis horarios ya los tenía preparados, solamente tenía que presentarme a la clase que se estaba dando ahora, claro que me dio un justificante para que me dejara pasar el maestro que actualmente estaba dando la clase.

Por supuesto me sentía un poco raro al ver que aquella dama tuviera mis papeles preparados, a su vez, notaba como su mirada pareciera querer todo sobre mí... Sin embargo, pensaba y observaba que algo le detenía, claro, al ver que portaba aquel accesorio que me brindó Mana, las palabras de lo que parecía ser la secretaria se esfumaron como el humo de una fogata.

Ya regresó y guiándome por el folleto que tenía junto con mía horarios y algunos papeles más, di con mi clase; la cual era química.  
  
Me asome por el marco de la puerta, el maestro que estaba impartiendo clase en ese momento, me volteo a ver, dándose cuenta de mi presencia, me encogí de hombros en cuanto aquellos ojos mieles se pusieron en mi, aún que parecía ser una mirada delicada y gentil.

— Yugi, ¿verdad?. —  
  
Asentí rápidamente, abrace mis libros, que me habían dado en la dirección, mi maestro sonrio enternecidamente, con confianza se colocó a mi lado puso su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me hizo pasar a su clase mientras sentía las miradas de los que serían mis nuevos compañeros.

Cada paso que daba para estar al frente de la clase, el sonrojo en mis mejillas por la vergüenza al ser "expuesto" crecía, me sentía pequeño ante ellos.  
  
— Chicos, él es nuevo en la clase, así que por favor sean buenos con él. —

Aquel profesor rubio me dio un leve empujón en señal de que me presentará, sin embargo a la hora de hacerlo mis nervios me traicionaron y terminé por gritar mi nombre ante todos, con las mejillas más rojas que dos manzanas maduras.

— ¡Muto Yugi! ¡Mucho gusto!. — Me presente, el salón se quedó en silencio un par de segundos angustiantes que me hicieron gritar internamente, he sido descuidado de nueva cuenta, creí que podría asistir a la escuela, creí estar listo, sin embargo, al estar expuesto a mucha gente nueva me pongo demasiado asustadizo.

— Vaya, que energía. — Me palmeo gentilmente la espalda. Yo solo podía escuchar los murmullos de mis compañeros, pensaran que soy un raro.  
  
Me sentía mal al creer que ese sería su pensamiento de cada integrante de la clase, más sin embargo, escuché prontamente los gentiles comentarios de mis compañeras:

_"Es muy lindo._ _  
  
" Bienvenido._

_"¡Qué mono es!, ¿ya tendrá pareja?._ _  
_  
El último comentario que resonó por toda la clase alboroto al resto de la clase, incluso se preguntaba así mismos que probablemente tendrían una oportunidad conmigo, ¡incluso siendo chicos!.

Obviamente me sentí tan apenado al escucharlos, no podía creer que ellos pensaran que eran lindo para ellos y encima ellos pensaba en acercarse a mi para cortejarme.  
  
Lo cual era una locura total.

— ¡Basta todos!. — Interrumpió mi maestro azotando una regla sobre el escritorio alertando a todos haciendo que se callaran enseguida. — He dicho que sean buenos con Yugi, no que le acosen. Además... – Mi maestro toma mi brazo derecho y lo levanta hacia arriba de tal manera que se haga notar aquella banda con símbolo extraño. Mis compañeros entonces se pusieron pálidos y colorados, los comentarios de antes habían cambiado a unos más "curiosos".

 _“El pertenece a un clan... Y no cualquier clan._ _  
_  
_"¡Dios! Será mejor que cuidemos nuestro vocabulario, no me quisiera meter con él y su clan._ _  
  
" Tal vez ya tenga pareja y nosotros insinuándonos con él.  
_  
Aquellos comentarios capturaban mi atención, nuevamente no sabía de qué hablaban pero presentía que debía tener mucho conmigo y aquel clan mencionaban mucho.

— ¡Basta!. — Interrumpió nuevamente mi profesor soltandome. La clase volvió a quedarse callada. — Por favor ignóralos. — Me dijo el profesor, asentí. — Mi nombre es Joey. Y te doy la bienvenida a nombre de todos los profesores. —  
  
Le sonrió agradecido junto con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.  
  
— Bien. Ahora siéntate. Comenzaremos la clase. —

Asentí y fui a sentarme en un pupitre que estaba al final de la clase.  
  
— Hoy veremos las sustancias homegeneas y heterogéneas. —  
  
La clase comenzó y también, lo que iba hacer un dulce desastre.

* * *

|| EN OTRA PARTE ||  
  
— Huele a mucha sangre. —

Jaden era el que nos guiaba por las instalaciones de los de preparatoria, ya que, Jaden había rastreado ese distinguido aroma desde que había salido de nuestra clase para tomar un poco de aire y al ser el que mejor a desarrollado su olfato, el nos indicó el camino el cual nos llevaba a la preparatoria que estaba justo frente a nuestra universidad.  
  
— ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?. — Akmeth pregunta cuando ve una bolsa de basura que ha dejado un camino de sangre.

— Quisiera pensar que lo que está adentro no sea un cuerpo. — Dijo Timaeus acercándose a la bolsa.  
  
— Ten cuidado, podría ser una trampa. — Le aviso mientras veo alrededor como el resto, no hay otra cosa más que esa bolsa de basura detrás de los salones. — Jaden, ¿hueles otra cosa?. —  
  
— Nada, excepto mucha sangre. — Me respondió. Su olfato debe estar obstruido debido a la cantidad de sangre que ha deber en la bolsa.

— Mierda. — Oigo a Timaeus quejarse, luego le veo hacer una mueca de asco mientras gira su rostro a otra parte, coloca su mano en su boca para evitar vomitar.  
  
— ¿Qué encontraste?. — Pregunté mientras me acercaba. Timaeus se aleja dejándome a mi el paquete.  
  
— ¿Estas Bien?. — Escucho a Akmeth preguntarle a su novio.

— Dios, el estómago se me revolvió. —Dijo. Yo mientras tanto tomé las orillas de la bolsa y la abro para encontrarme con algo que hace que me revuelva el estómago al igual que Tim.  
  
— Mierda. — Maldigo conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, mientras me alejo para poder estabilizarme.

— ¿Es así de malo?. — Jaden pregunta, quiere acercarse, pero Yusei lo detiene y le niega con la cabeza mientras el toma la dura decisión de acercarse y ver a la bolsa, cuando lo hace, pasa lo mismo que nos pasó a mi y a Tim, se le revuelve el estómago al ver partes humanas descuartizadas con un olor a sangre fresca combinada con la carne en estado de putrefacción.

Alguien dejó esta bolsa de basura, llena de partes humanas recientes y otras viejas.  
  
— Mierda, ¿cómo no se han dado cuenta del olor tan asqueroso?. — Se queja Yusei mientras se aleja.  
  
— No lo sé. — Respondí mientras sacaba mi teléfono para informar sobre lo que habíamos encontrado. Tomé la foto de la bolsa negra que han escurria gotas de sangre y la parte interna de la bolsa y después las envié como evidencia hacia mi padre.

No tuve que espera mucho su respuesta cuando me envió el mensaje de : "El apoyo está encaminó".  
  
— Hay sangre fresca aquí, es probable que ese sujeto sigue aquí. — Dijo Timaeus. — Quiero revisar las instalaciones, para saber si todos están bien. —

— O solo quieres ir adentro para saber si tu hermano está bien. — Hice notar. Tim se puso un poco rígido, se que debe preocuparse por su hermano, yo también siento esa necesidad de ayudar, pero si el asesino sigue suelto por aquí, no dudará en atacar a Tim ya que estará muy ocupado buscando a Yugi.

— Iré a buscarlo. — Le dije. — Tu quedate aquí junto con Akmeth, espera el apoyo. Yusei y Jaden irán conmigo. —  
  
— ¡Pero es mi hermano!, ¡yo debo de ir!. —  
  
— Y si te dejó ir, alertaras al asesino. Le darás un objetivo con el cual te debilite. Además, siento este caso muy personal. Así que, confía en mi, traeré a tu hermanito sano y a salvo. —  
  
Tim parecía dudar, pero al final me dio esa confianza de poder cuidar a su hermano.


	11. Qué Comience El Show.

Entre en medio de los pasillos, existía un hombre con porte elegante y ropas de cuero color negro, su rostro iba cubierto por una mascara, de esas que utilizaban los doctores de la peste negra. Aquel hombre, iba tranquilo, silban entre esos pasillos vacíos y tranquilos... Aun que eso poco terminaría.

— ¿Dónde estás pequeña caperuza?, ¿Dónde es que te escondes?, ¿acaso te escondes bajo la mesa?, ¿bajo la cama?, ¿detrás de tus seres queridos que tanto amas? ~. — Cantaba el hombre mientras el cuchillo que portaba en sus manos, sucio, iba goteando sangre fresca, mientras que en su otra mano, una cabeza, decapitado y con muecas de dolor iba escurriendo chorros e hilos de sangre manchando los, antes, limpios pasillos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Yugi se hallaba apuntando los ejercicios del pizarrón que dejó el maestro, el chico de ojos amatistas estaba inmerso en sus labores escolares, cumpliendo el papel de ser el mejor alumno del instituto, trataría de pasar desapercibido de la vista de los demás y de aquella chica morena que conoció al principió.

Trataría de obtener una vida pacífica, y aún que no quería hacerlo, se obligaría a conocer el pueblo por las buenas, buscaría algunos cursos de aprendizaje, ¿un curso de inglés estaría bien?, su madre le había dicho que era bueno en ello, pero a decir verdad, Yugi ya sabía comprenderlo, aún que hablarlo, aún se le dificultaba, ¿que tal clases de música?, era una gran posibilidad, muchas veces, desde niño, quiso aprender a tocar el piano y el violín, pero cada vez que intentaba tomar tan siquiera tomar una clase, algo sucedía, algo le interrumpía y siempre se quedaba con ganas de poder tocar un instrumento musical, ¿esta vez sería así?, bueno, en caso de ser así, buscaría otra actividad que lo mantuviera lejos de aquellos pensamientos oscuros que aveces le invadían su cabeza.

 _“Rebeca me dijo que buscará algo que me mantuviera ocupado.”_ Pensaba.

Se levantó de su asiento para ir a entregar los ejercicios recién hechos, le había tomado alrededor de 10 minutos responderlos, sus compañeros le vieron impresionados y otros sólo siguieron en sus cosas.

— He terminado. — Hablo Yugi entregando su hoja hacia aquel chico de cabellos de oro.

Joey, tomó la hoja, se colocó sus gafas, reviso los ejercicios minuciosamente, después lo calificó.

— Bien hecho. — Le dijo Joey, ocultando la sorpresa en su voz y sus gestos. Era la primera vez que un chico resolvía los problemas de química que había colocado, ¡y eso que era un tema nuevo!, se supone que sus alumnos se levantarían de sus asientos, rendidos y cansados mentalmente por tratar de contestar los problemas. Increíblemente, Yugi lo logró en 10 minutos.

Así que los rumores sobre Yugi eran ciertos. Aquel chico de cabello tricolor era un geniecillo.

Joey se divertiria mucho con Yugi, sus clases serían aún más entretenidas.  
  


— Por favor, regresa a tu asiento. — Le pidió gentilmente Joey.

— De hecho profesor, ¿podría ir al sanitario?. —

—Claro. — Acepto Joey amablemente. —Pero no te tardes mucho, comenzaré a explicar los ejercicios, aún que eso a ti ya no te importe. —

— De hecho me importa. — Dijo Yugi, haciendo que el rubio enarcar una ceja, las cosas se ponían interesantes con el menor.

—¿Así?. —

— Usted tiene un método para resolver los ejercicios que puso. Yo tengo el mío. Pero me gustaría saber acerca de su método para resolver los problemas. —  
  


Yugi camina hacia la salida, pero antes de poder irse, voltea de reojo y mira a Joey.

—Regresaré pronto. —

Joey asiente y Yugi sale del aula, sin imaginarse que andaba un asesino buscándolo.

Buscando su sed de sangre con él.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la dirección, Atem se encontraba informando al director sobre el presunto asesino que rondaba por el instituto.

El señor, de ya avanzada edad, tenía el semblante serio, ponía atención a lo que decía su muchacho.

— Si no hacemos algo ahora, pueda que mate a alguien más. —

—Mientras está buscando al hijo de los Muto, ¿cierto?. — Habló el viejo. Atem asiente. — Bien. — Se levanta el mayor. — Daré la alarma y los avisos necesarios para que encuentren al depredador. Mientras tanto tú... —

— Yo seguiré buscando al niño. — Dice Atem. — Lo rastreare y lo pondré a salvo. —

— Asegúrate que no se vaya de tu lado, incluso obligalo a estarlo. Pero jamás te separes de él hasta que capturemos al asesino. — Dice. — Yugi es humano. Es frágil, así que procuralo, ¿de acuerdo, Atem?. —

—Por supuesto. Confía en mí Jung. —  
  


*Continuará...


	12. No Entiendo Nada.

El ruido del grifo del lavamanos hace que Yugi no se sienta tan solo, aún que eso, no le importa.

Se ha sentido solo desde que ocurrido aquel accidente. Se siente diferente.

Yugi levanta la mirada hacia el espejo y ve lo sombrío que están sus ojos, ¿desde cuando su mirada se ensombrecio?, su piel estaba casi como el papel, debería de exponerse más al sol para ponerse un poco de color, no quería preocupar a su madre más de la cuenta, de por si, la mujer ya sufría de ataques al corazón y preocuparla, sería un factor realmente destructivo.

Cierra la llave del grifo, se reincorpora y sale del sanitario, camino hacia su clase, pero...

— Te encontre. —

Yugi para su caminata a medio pasillo vacío. El menor analiza al hombre enmascarado, Yugi nota lo que él hombre porta en sus manos, debería de darle asco, miedo, terror, pero...

— ¿Acaso estamos en la temporada de halloween?. — Pregunta Yugi desconcertado al hombre. — ¿O por qué el traje y el cuchillo?. —

— Ya veo. — Ríe el hombre dándose cuenta de que los ojos de Yugi son opacos y están cubiertos por la oscuridad, no, no sólo es su mirada. Los ojos del enmascarado cambian de color, y aún que es imperceptible para Yugi el darse cuenta por la mascara, el menor ya lo tacha de loco y psicópata.

Pero el hombre, solamente se ríe entre diente y bajamente al darse cuenta que aquella caperucita, está en vuelta por la oscuridad.

— Siendo tan joven, ¿y ya te uniste a mí lado?. —

—¿Perdón?. —

—Oh... Joven, disculpe mis modales. — El enmascarado hace una reverencia ante Yugi, como si se estuviera presentando con una damicela de la edad media. El encapuchado se reincorpora, suelta la cabeza en el piso, haciendo que Yugi la siga con la mirada, pero después se concentra en el enmascarado que se a acercado tan peligrosamente a él, Yugi quiere retroceder, pero es detenido por aquella mano enguantada y manchada de sangre.

Yugi se queda estático en su lugar, su corazón se acelera con un gran frenesí, siente que muy pronto colapsara, perderá la conciencia y se verá consumido por la tenebrosa oscuridad y las Pesadillas que lo hacen despertar aveces gritando y otras llorando.

La cuchilla se coloca peligrosamente en el cuello del menor, quien traga ruidosamente, pero ni siquiera se mueve.

— Debería matarte, ahora. — Escucha la voz ronca del hombre mayor. Yugi cierra los ojos esperando el golpe. — Pero... — Escucha algo removerse y segundos más tarde, siente algo suave y delicado posarse en sus labios. Un beso, aquel encapuchado le estaba robando un beso, un diminuto beso.

Pará cuando abre los ojos de la sorpresa, el encapuchado se ha retirado del beso, acomodándose la mascara, guardando el cuchillo y cargando con la cabeza del decapitado.

— Eres delicioso, ¿alguien te lo ha dicho?. — Yugi estaba seguro que aquel encapuchado estaba sonriendo, ¿le estaba coqueteando?. — No te mataré, pero escucha y recuerda esto: a ti. — Le señaló. —, querido humano, te elijo para mí. — El asesino saca de su abrigo un rosa blanca, que claramente se mantenía limpia y pulcra, como si recién la hubieran cortado.

Vuelve acercarse a Yugi y le deposita la rosa en sus manos, nuevamente ensuciando estas de sangre, pero la cosa no queda ahí, el hombre pasa su dedo por la mejilla de Yugi,ñ manchandolo de sangre inocente.

— Pronto verás mi mundo como yo y entonces... — El asesino se dispone a jugar con la cabeza del inocente, pasándola de un lado a otro como si se tratara de una bola de béisbol.

Yugi solo pude ver las acciones del hombre como si fuera algo irreal y grotesco.

— Entenderás el placer de ver la sangre de los inocentes en tus manos. —Prosiguió el encapuchado para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse como si no hubiera cometido ningún delito.

Desde que Yugi dejó de ver a aquel hombre desaparecer por los pasillos, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado para que volviera a reaccionar?, ¿diez?, ¿20 minutos?, ¿o fue cuando Atem lo encontró y le preguntó qué si estaba bien? .

— ¿Qué...?. — Su voz apenas sale, reacciona cuando Atem lo sostiene del hombro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?. — Vuelve a preguntar el Moreno mientras analiza al menor que estaba manchado de sangre y su cuello estaba rojo. Sin duda alguna Yugi se encontró con el asesino.

— Yo... — Yugi comienza hablar y su cuerpo habla por sí solo pues ahora tiembla sin control, sus ojos se cristalizan de la nada, su voz se apaga y se te unas enormes ganas de llorar y refugiarse en Atem.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo.— Atem lo abraza y Yugi se deshace en sus brazos cediendo ante el llanto y el miedo por ser **tomado** a la fuerza, otra vez.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué su cuerpo no para de temblar?, ¿por qué no para de llorar?, ¿por qué siente mucho miedo?, ¿por qué siente refugio y protección en Atem?.

¿¡CUÁL ES LA RESPUESTA A TODAS ESAS PREGUNTAS?!, ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?!

O es qué... ¿Cree que va volver a mancharse las manos de sangre?.  
  


*Continuará...


	13. Rareza

— Estas temblando, déjame traerte una bebida caliente y relajante para calmarte los nervios. —

Me dijo aquella mujer amable y bondadosa que me miraba de forma maternal, se acercó a mí y por última vez me arropo con una manta que había traído de su habitación para luego retirarse.

Suspiré con pesadez, mire mis manos y estas aun seguían temblando, de hecho, todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer?. — Mi hermano se acerca a mi lado, acaricia mi espalda y me apega a él. Negué sin decir nada. — Lamento que te este pasando esto, de nuevo. —

Cerré los ojos en automático, mi memoria volvió a recordarme mi duró y sangriento pasado donde lo único que puedo ver es mucha sangre en el suelo, cuerpos sin vida a mi lado y mis manos cubiertas de sangre por aquellos mismos cuerpo mientras sostenía un cuchillo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras guardo algo de distancia con él.

— Yugi. — Me llama mi hermano, su voz suena lastimera. Note que quería decir algunas cosas, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió de golpe haciendo que yo saltará del susto.

— ¿Quién es Yugi Muto?.— La potente voz de aquel hombre que acababa de entrar me estremeció por completo, pero me mantuve en mi lugar.

— Es mi hermano, señor Halackti. — Mi hermano toma la palabra y se planta frente a mí, cubriendome de aquel hombre que se veía imponente.

— No te estaba preguntando a ti, chico. Le preguntó al niño que ocultas detrás de ti. — Responde el hombre con voz grave , escucho a mi hermano gruñir con molestia.

Yo me paro enseguida y salgo detrás de mi hermano.

— S-soy yo. — Respondí con dificultad pues mi voz sonaba frágil, aún que trataba de verme fuerte.

— ¡¿Yugi...?!.— Al verme el hombre parecía que en cualquier momento sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas, pues parecía muy sorprendido de verme. — ¿Enserio, tu eres Yugi Muto?. —

—¿M-me conoce Señor?. —

Él se quedó callado me analizó de pies a cabeza y luego me encudriño en sus ojos, su mirada antes poderosa y feroz y fría ahora me veía de diferente forma, como si yo me tratara de alguien muy especial para él.

— Yo... —

— Deja de asustar al hermano de mi amigo, papá. No tienes el derecho. — Mana entra en la habitación, se acerca hasta a mi y me abraza. — ¿No ves que ha pasado por al terrible?. —

El Señor aún seguía viéndome, con su boca ligeramente abierta.

¿Realmente estaba muy sorprendido por verme?.

— T-tienes razón. — Tartamudeo él dejando extrañados tanto a mi hermano como a Mana. — Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, quédense aquí un momento, no se muevan. — Me dio una última mirada y después de fue dejándome completamente extrañado de su comportamiento.

—Creí que haría algo. — Me atrevo a decir.

— Yo tambien. — Dijo mi hermano cruzando de brazos. — Qué extraño es tu padre, Mana. —

— Eso fue raro. — Dijo la castaña soltandome. — Vine a qui para defenderlos si él les decía algo, pero al parecer el se fue por su propia voluntad. — Coloco sus manos en sus barbilla en modo pensativo. — Realmente es raro. —  
  


¿Raro?, me parece más bien, que le parecí familiar como si le recordará a alguien, note su cambio de expresión, me vio primero con frialdad y amargura y después me vio entre una mezcla de sorpresa y cariño.

— Sí, definitivamente fue raro. —Dije.  
  


* * *

— ¿No sabes nada?. —

— No. — Respondieron del otro lado de la línea. Luego se escucho un suspiro del otro lado. — Pero si pasa algo, no dudaré en decirte. — Ahora la voz se escuchaba preocupada.

— Haré lo mismo por ti. — Dijo el padre de Mana y Atem. — Confía en mí, ¿sí?. —

— Siempre he confiado en ti. No tengo dudas. — Sé escucho cómo reían del otro lado de la línea. — Cuidalos por mí, ¿sí?. —  
  


—Sí. —

* * *

—¿Sospecharon de nuestro plan?. — Preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

El chico sonrió.

—Para nada. Son tan estúpidos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que en realidad mate a dos jóvenes. De verdad estaban tan enfocados en aquel chiquillo. — Se burló el asesino.

— Debes dejar de jugar así, ¿no ves que puedes exponernos?. — Hablo otra mujer desde la video llamada.

El chico solo sonrió burlesco hacia sus dos madres.

— Oh, venga, soy tan cuidadoso, lindo y bonito como ustedes. Paso desapercibido. —

*Continuará...


	14. SECRETO

— ¿Por qué debemos quedarnos?, ¿por qué no vamos a casa?. —

—Porque por ahora, este es el lugar más seguro que existe para ti. — Me decía mi hermano mientras me arropaba cómo niño pequeño.

—¿Para mí?, ¿por qué solamente este lugar es seguro para mí?. —

Tim me miró por un segundo, la duda en sus ojos estaba latente y persiví que no me quería decir nada.

Comenzaba a pensar que me estaba ocultando cosas de suma importancia.

Llevábamos un par de horas en esta casa, que no era nuestra, me sentía extraño, un forastero en medio de un lugar que lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el asesino conmigo? — Pregunté, Tim suspiro.

— Hay tantas cosas que pasan aquí Yugi y muchas de esas cosas no te las puedo contar. —

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa en este lugar?. —

Qué no era nada normal desde que llegué; ¿un claro ejemplo? , era aquel chico, el mejor amigo de mi hermano: Atem.

— Es solo qué... —

La puerta fue tocada tres veces, mi hermano retuvo su explicación y yo me quedé con ganas de saber que pasaba.

—Adelante. — Dijo mi hermano y la puerta fue abierta por aquel chico lobo.

— Lamento interrumpir. — Dijo. — Pero Tim, mi padre te solicita en su despacho, dice que tiene algo importante que decirte. —

— No puedo, tengo que quedarme con Yugi. —

— No te preocupes, yo lo cuidare. — Se propuso el chico lobo. — Pero debes de ir, en verdad te necesita. —

Mi hermano me miró por unos largo segundos disculpándose con la mirada, ¿Enserio va a dejarme aquí con él?.

— Timaeus. — Lo llamé con miedo, sujete un pedazo de su camisa, deteniendolo.

—Tranquilo, no tardaré mucho. — Me dijo. — Regresaré por ti. —

Asegurándome eso, se deshizo de mi agarre y avanzó por la habitación hasta estar alado de aquel chico, se detuvo a su lado, le tomó el hombro y le dijo un par de cosas de las que no pude entender. .

Finalmente mi hermano salió y yo me quedé a solas con ese chico que me daba mala espina.

— Bien, entonces...— Camino hacia mi, mi cuerpo se puso en total alerta y se alejo de él, para mi, el hermano de Mana era una gran amenaza, podía sentirlo hasta en los huesos. —Lo lamento, te asuste. —

No respondí, estaba hasta el rincón de la cama, hecho bolita y con la guardia en alto.

Estaba seguro que ni siquiera mi entrenamiento en defensa personal funcionaria con él. Podía ver que él irradiaba mucha fuerza y en sus ojos, podía ver a la bestia que me persiguió sin descanso alguno aquella noche.

_Pero...._

Esa bestia también me salvo de aquel monstruo que trataba de deborarme.

— ¿Qué eres exactamente?. — Me atreví a preguntar. Él volvió a caminar hacia mí dirección y nuevamente me crispe, él lo noto y volvió a detenerse.

— Mira, Yugi.—

— No te he dado permiso para que digas mi nombre. — Reclame.

—¿Entonces como piensas que debo dirigirme a ti?, ¿por su alteza?, ¿por amo? ¿O por su majestad?. — Intento bromear conmigo, más sin embargo no me hizo gracia sus intentos, era realmente malo con sus bromas. — Veo que no te ha hecho gracia. —

— No confío en ti. —

— Y es natural. — Me respondió. — Pero créeme, no te haré daño. —

— No te creo.. —

Atem hizo un puchero con sus labios, luego se rasco la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en cómo se acercaría a mí.

—¿Acaso no te lo demostré en el bosque?. —

—¿Y acoso no lastimaste al otro lobo?.

Sus labios se sellaron, el silencio inundó la habitación dándome la razón.

— ¿De verdad tú eras el gran perro que me salvo aquella noche?. — Pregunté de repente, desatando el cofre de secretos de mi familia sin saber que eso me afectaría mucho a mi.

* * *

T I M A E U S  
  


— ¿S-sangre pura?, imposible, Yugi jamás a presentado ser parte de nosotros o bueno, del linaje. — Susurre ante aquel hombre tan imponente.

—Según, ¿quién les dijo eso?. — Pregunto el padre de Atem.

— Todos en la familia lo saben; si Yugi fuera uno de nosotros los sabríamos, su aroma lo delataria. —

—Pero por lo que entiendo, tu padre se casó con una humana, ¿no?. —

— Mi madre. — Dije. — Pero, eso no tiene nada que ver, Yugi es humano por parte de mi madre y yo soy un lobo, de parte de mi padre. —

— A veces uno no puede identificar a uno de los suyos debido al tipo de sangre que porta. Es decir; Yugi es diferente, es uno de los híbridos más raros de nuestra raza, humano por fuera, lobo por dentro, no importa si no porta un aroma como el de nosotros para que nos identifiquemos, importa lo que lleva en su interior;Su lobo: Alfa o Omega, despertará cuando encuentre a su pareja definitiva. —

—¿Qué?, ¿pareja definitiva?, ¡Eso es imposible!. —Replique. — ¡Yugi es un humano!, ¡HUMANO! —

—¿Así?. — Se paro el adulto de su asiento. — Si es tan "humano" como dices, entonces, contéstame esto, ¿cómo fue que Yugi salió de su propio secuestro?, ¿cómo fue que se liberó de Askar?. —

Timaeus me quede callado, pasmado, y pálido al darme cuenta de ese detalle tan importante.

Es verdad, cuándo Yugi fue secuestrado por Askar, todo fue un verdadero caos en ese momento, mis padres estaban tan alterados, yo mismo estaba aterrado y desesperado por encontrar a su hermano menor, en ese momento, también estaban ellos, mi manada acompañándolo y buscando a su hermano, y aquel señor, aquel jefe de mi actual manada;el señor Halackti.

—¿No habías pensado en eso, cierto?. —

—La verdad... Es que no. —

—Hagamos una cosa niño, observemos a Yugi de cerca, si mi teoría es cierta hagamos lo posible por mantener a Yugi con nosotros, en nuestra manada donde estará a salvo, sin embargo... —

—Tendría que casarse con uno de los de la manada. — Complete la oración. Esto no estaba bien, aún que así Yugi estaría a salvo, sin embargo debía de discutir esto con mis padres. —¿Qué pasa si Yugi no quiere?. —

—No es una opción para él no querer, debe de aceptarlo. —

Continuará...  
  



	15. Dile

—¿Un hombre lobo?. —  
Dije suave, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba de la viva voz de aquel chico mayor que yo y que parecía ser muy diferente a mi.

— Se que suena estúpido, pero es la verdad, cualquier cuento de hadas se queda corto con lo que te acabo de explicar. Mi realidad, la tuya y la de todo el mundo; todos nosotros, somos uno mismo. —

—Pero, entonces, ¿cómo es que no se han revelado al mundo?, quiero decir, dices que somos uno mismo, pero, si eso fuera así, ustedes comvivírian con nosotros, los humanos. —

—Lo hacemos, pero guardamos nuestro secreto de lo que somos realmente. — De pronto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como fuego incandescente, mostrándome a aquel animal que me tope por primera vez en mi vida.

Atem se me acercó, no tuve miedo de lo intimidante que lucia de esa manera, se sentó en la cama dejándome contemplarlo más a detalle.

— ¿Desde cuando eres así?. — Pregunté sin inmutarme, seguía en mi posición. .

— De nacimiento. — Me dijo. — Pero otros son mordidos y se convierten en lo que somos, u otros sólo sucumben a sus instintos animales y se quedan así hasta que su propia voluntad los hace cambiar de parecer. —

Era interesante el tema, la historia que me contaba Atem parecía irreal, sacada de una historia de ciencia ficción o de leyendas antiguas, pero en realidad me estaba explicando una menor parte de lo que era su mundo.

Se que debería estar asustado, incluso tomar a Atem de a loco, pero ¿de que manera podía tacharlo así?, si el mismo me mostró lo que realmente es.

Por fin sus ojos vuelven a su color normal, dejan de brillar y se acomoda mejor en la cama.

— Es interesante lo que me has contado. — Dije. — Pero no me explico, las razones por las que estoy aquí, tus historias, ¿tienen algo que ver conmigo?. —

—Sí. —

Me quedo estupefacto.

—Pero soy humano, no tengo nada que ofrecerles, no pertenezco con ustedes, ni siquiera... — Mi mente hace un clic y se da cuenta de otra cosa importante. — Mi hermano. Mi familia. — Proseguí. — Todos nosotros somos humanos, no tenemos el don de transformarnos en ustedes. —

Atem parpadeo confundido, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y su boca formó una pequeña "O", estaba sorprendido, ¿pero por qué?.

Antes de si quiera poder preguntar que pasaba, su celular resonó por todo el lugar, interrumpiendome.

—"¿Hola?.... Entiendo... No, esta bien.... —Volteo a verme. — Él está conmigo justo ahora.... ¿Por qué?. — Su ceño se frunció. — ¡¿Estas de broma?!. — Elevó la voz y se paro de la cama. — ¡Entiendo que mi padre haga eso conmigo!, ¡¿pero él?! —

Conforme Atem iba hablando en el teléfono, sus cambios físicos se hacían notar, los colmillo comenzaron a sobre salir de su boca, su voz se distorsionada a una más grave, sus ojos volvían a brillar pero con más fuerza y sus facciones se endurecian.

— Iré para allá. -— Dijo molesto y colgó.

—¿Qué pasa?. —

Me ignoro, camino por la habitación como un león salvaje a la espera de deborarse a su presa.

—¿A-Atem?. — Pregunté, extrañamente comencé a olfatear un aroma fuerte que comenzaba a despertar cierto ansiedad en mi, no se por que verlo de esa manera se me hacia familiar... Mi mente me quería recordar algo.

— Escuchame. — Temble en mi lugar cuando escuché su voz ronca, casi como la de un rugido de un animal. —No te muevas de aquí, no salgas y no le abras la puerta a nadie a menos que escuches mi voz.—

Pase saliva ruidosamente cuando note que sus ojos me calcinaban el alma.

Asentí repetidas veces mientras mi cuerpo solo obedecía la orden de él.

Esto... ¿Qué era?.

—D-de acuerdo... — Respondí finalmente. —¿Pero a donde vas?. —

— A arreglar unos asuntos con mi padre. —

A pasos pesados, Atem salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, ni rápido ni perezoso, cerré la puerta con seguro, tal y como me había dicho.

Solo me quedaba esperar por él.

* * *

A T E M.  
\- - - - - - - - - -

No podía creerlo. ¡Simplemente no podía creerlo!, la llamada que tomé con Mana era descabellada y estúpida, mi padre seguramente tuvo que ver en esto, de lo contrario, a Tim jamás se le hubiera ocurrido tal aberración como la de casar a su hermano a tan temprana edad.

¿Acaso ninguno de los dos podía darse cuenta de que Yugi era un niño todavía?, ¿que estaba muy pequeño para todo ese tipo de cosas?, ¡él ni siquiera estaba preparado para saber la verdad de su familia! ¿Y ahora lo someten a esto?, ¡qué hijos de puta!.

Abrí de golpe las puertas del despacho de mi padre, mi mirada escaneo cada rincón y se detuvo en aquel tricolor de cabellos blancos.

— Atem, necesitamos que... —

Y ni siquiera le di tiempo de que terminará la oración cuando mi puño aterrizó en mejilla.

— ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?!.— Grite furioso al tricolor. — ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre someter a un niño a un matrimonio arreglado?!, ¡¿perdiste la cabeza?!. — **1**

— Atem calmate, esto no tiene por qué afectarte a ti. — Me dijo mi padre mirándome seriamente.

–¿Qué no es asunto mío?. — Cuestione. — ¡Claro que sí!, Yugi es un niño inocente a penas va a la preparatoria, es inexperto en la vida, no sabe que pasa a su alrededor y no sabe que su propio hermano mayor lo está regalando con un desconocido que le puede generar más traumas de los que ya tiene. —

Ninguno de los dos me contestó de vuelta, aún que me miraban despectivos.

Tim se levantó del suelo, se reincorporo y se sacó la sangre de su labio.

— No le hagas esto a él. — Le dije a Tim. —Vas a destruirlo. —

—La verdad es que no es asunto tuyo. —Me respondió. —Ya lo hablé con mis padres y están de acuerdo con esto. —Me miró fijamente a los ojos. —Yugi se casará, quiera o no. —

No, esto no podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo él puede hacerle esto a su hermano?.

—Tienes que estarme jodiendo. — Lo empuje y volví sobre mis propios talones para volver con el menor.

—¡Atem, espera!. — Grito Tim tras mi espalda.

—No dejaré que le hagas esto. —

—No comprendes lo que pasa con él, no sabes por qué lo estamos haciendo.

Seguí ignorando lo.

—¡Atem!. — Tim me tomó del hombro y me volteo para verlo.

— Es un humano. Un indefenso humano. —Le confronte. — Jamás creí que serias capaz de hacer eso, quiero decir, mira a mi. Yo estoy comprometido con una mujer a quien no conozco, ¿y me ves feliz?. —

—...

—Eso creí. —

Con pasos lentos y pesados me retire dejando al tricolor solo, debía de encargarme de Yugi ayudarlo, avisarle de esto.

Cuando llegué frente a las puertas de la habitación donde se quedaba Yugi, toque tres veces :

—Soy yo. — Dije.

Tardó solo unos minutos para que la puerta se abriera y me dejara entrar.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué pasó?. —

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, Suspire pensando en cómo le explicaría lo de su hermano.

— Te vas a casar. —

—¿Qué?. —

Está bien, creo que lo arruine, fue demasiado directo.  
  


*Continuará...


End file.
